Solitud
by cafuneharry
Summary: Erin Hardy, prometedora Auror en el ministerio de magia, pasa a formar parte de la famosa Orden del Fénix después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Con un guerra acechando y nuevos compañeros, la vida de Erin no podría cambiar más. También la de Sirius Black, aún recluido en su propia casa pero con más intención que nunca de seguir luchando. AU en el que Sirius vive, Sirius Black/OC.
1. Chapter 1

He aquí el primer fanfic de Harry Potter del que me puedo sentir orgullosa. Está situado en el final de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe, principio de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Además es un AU ya que Sirius no está muerto. Cualquier cosa que no sea canon seguramente será explicada en la historia. El pairing principal es Sirius/OC. Pido disculpas si cometo algún fallo respecto a los libros o películas, ya que hace tiempo que no los leo o veo. Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, mi única invención es mi OC Erin Hardy. Espero que os guste, no dudéis en dejar un review. :)

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana de junio, con un gran sol resplandeciente en el horizonte. Los días calurosos no eran muy comunes en Londres por lo que cuando aparecía uno había que aprovecharlo, sin embargo Erin era incapaz de disfrutarlo. Hacía solo unos días que había recibido una de las peores noticias que se podía esperar: Albus Dumbledore había sido asesinado. Y por Severus Snape, para más inri. A Erin no le había gustado demasiado Snape mientras que estudiaba en Hogwarts pero no esperaba para nada que hubiera hecho algo así. Se escapaba de su razonamiento y quizás nunca lo entendería.

La joven llevaba esperando alrededor de un cuarto de hora, sentada en pequeño restaurante del Callejón Diagón. Ya empezaba a preocuparse por si la persona con la que tenía que reunirse llegaría pero nunca la había decepcionado así que allí continuó. Finalmente llegó cuando ella ya había pedido un té de hierbas para aligerar la espera.

—Gracias por tu paciencia, Erin. —Habló su esperada cita nada más llegar.

—No hay de qué. —Contestó la joven poniéndose de pie.

Estiró su mano para estrechársela al que había sido su jefe aquellos últimos dos años, Kingsley Shacklebot. Hacía mucho tiempo que ambos se encontraban y Erin deseó que las circunstancias por la que se habían reunido fueran distintas.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Preguntó Erin nada más sentarse.

—Hemos tenido días mejores, ¿cierto?

Erin asintió con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. La verdad es que estaba bastante asustada por lo que podría pasar a partir de aquel momento. Hogwarts ya no era un lugar seguro para nadie al igual que el Ministerio no lo sería en poco tiempo. Se avecinaban tiempos muy difíciles, podía sentirlo.

— ¿Por qué nos hemos citado aquí, señor? —Erin estaba un poco extrañada.

—Puedes tutearme, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces. Pensé que este sería un lugar adecuado. —Respondió Kingsley en un tono suave. —Tengo que pedirte algo muy importante, Erin.

Ella lo miró con atención, expectante. ¿Acaso habría accedido por fin a sus peticiones?

—Las cosas van a ponerse muy feas para todos, me temo. Va a haber muchos cambios también. —Explicó. —Han empleado un _muffliato_ en esta sala para que nadie nos moleste así que voy a contártelo. Me han encomendado proteger al Primer Ministro Muggle.

Erin abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Todo se había vuelto muy peligroso desde hacía un par de años debido a la vuelta de Voldemort pero si los muggles necesitaban protección es que el asunto era muy serio.

— ¿Renunciarás a tu puesto de jefe de aurores?

—Por supuesto que no, pero no soy omnipresente. —Aclaró Kingsley. —Para eso te necesito a ti. Llevas largo tiempo intentando entrar en la Orden del Fénix y sé que es lo que de verdad deseas.

Ella asintió con energía y dio un sorbo a su té.

—Eres una de las mejores aurores de tu promoción, Erin, por no decir la mejor. Voy a concederte tu deseo pero quizás no de la forma que tú deseas. No vas a estar presente en todas las misiones de exteriores.

—Pero…—Comenzó dubitativa. — ¿Va a apartarme de las misiones de campo?

Nunca la habían dejado al lado casi de ningún evento que requiriera sus habilidades. Apenas se había dedicado al papeleo y no podía imaginarse qué quería que hiciese en la Orden si no era luchar contra el Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores.

—En cierto modo, sí. Pero la tarea que voy a pedirte es muy importante, ¿comprendes? Hay mucha gente de confianza en la Orden Erin, pero para esto tú eres la candidata ideal. Ellos han accedido, solo falta que aceptes.

—Está bien. —Dijo Erin dejando escapar un suspiro.

Si Kingsley consideraba de verdad que iba a ser de utilidad, haría lo que le pidiera igual que siempre lo había hecho. Además, era la Orden del Fénix, fundado por el propio Dumbledore y con los miembros más selectos. Si ella podía formar parte de aquello era incapaz de negarse.

—Entonces disfrutemos de la comida. —Habló ella. —Quizás va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que tengamos un rato libre de nuevo.

—Eso creo. —Dijo Kingsley reflejando preocupación en su voz.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, exactamente?

La intriga la embragaba por dentro, a la vez que se sentía orgullosa de lo que había conseguido. No había sido fácil, hacerse notar entre tantos orgullosos alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

—Serás mi mensajera, la portavoz de cualquier comunicación entre yo mismo y la Orden y viceversa. Además, podrás intervenir siempre y cuando sea necesario.

Le sonó a algo así como _''vas a ser una lechuza mensajera''_ pero no lo mencionó.

—Tienes otra misión más pero lo entenderás mejor cuando te lleve mañana a nuestro cuartel.

Kingsley no le dio más detalles durante la comida. El resto de la mañana hablaron de sus familias, y su jefe le recomendó que se despidiera de sus padres y amigos. Al día siguiente ya comenzaría su tarea. Erin hizo tal y como le dijo, no sin antes pararse a comprar un helado en Fortescue. Quería darse un pequeño capricho que no volvería a disfrutar aquel verano. Nadie sabía cuando aquella guerra acabaría, ni siquiera si serían capaces de acabar con Lord Voldemort. Saboreó cada cucharada de su tarrina de helado de menta con chocolate igual que si fuera la primera vez que lo había tomado.

Caminó con tranquilidad hasta la tienda de sus padres que se encontraba en una calle paralela al Callejón Diagón, con los rayos del sol aún calentando sus brazos desnudos. A Erin siempre le había encantado el verano, la playa, los paseos largos a la orilla del mar… todo lo que no podría disfrutar en aquellos momentos. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse.

Entrando por la puerta de la tienda, pintada en un verde oscuro, una campanita sonó. Siempre hacía ese ruido al abrir y cerrar la puerta para avisar a sus padres de la llegada de clientes. El interior era un poco caótico, con plantas colgantes en el techo y estantes con filas y filas de plantas florales, aromáticas etc. Había todo lo que un Herbólogo podía encontrar, y también todo lo que alguien que acudiera a Hogwarts necesitaría para sus clases. Sus padres estaban de lo más orgullosos con su trabajo. Erin pensaba que los había decepcionado no eligiendo el mismo camino que ellos habían tomado. Habría sido más fácil, pensó, pero ella no quería lo fácil. Quería algo que le llenara, un trabajo con el que pudiera ayudar a los demás también.

— ¡Mamá, soy yo! —Gritó pasando de la entrada.

No había nadie en la tienda a aquella hora, por lo que Erin sacó su varita y colgó el cartel de cerrado en la puerta. Quería un poco de privacidad para hablar con sus madre, su padre seguramente ya se encontraba en casa. Al darse la vuelta vio una cabeza asomándose por uno de los pasillos centrales. La cara de su madre, Katherine, era inconfundible.

— ¡Erin! —La llamó con alegría.

Bajó de la escalera donde estaba subida con rapidez y ambas se encontraron en el medio de la tienda. Se abrazaron y Erin sintió las manos reconfortantes de su madre en la espalda. Le dieron tantas fuerzas que deseó haber podido abrazarla días antes.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —Le preguntó mientras se separaban.

—Más o menos. —Contestó ella. Su madre se atusó un poco el pelo, muy rubio, igual que el de su hija. —Supongo que ya sabréis lo de Dumbledore.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con tristeza.

—Claro que sí. Está en el Profeta, en todas partes… No podemos creerlo.

Erin aún se sentía de la misma manera. Parecía increíble que alguien tan importante como Dumbledore estuviera muerto y más aún de aquella manera. Por supuesto, los detalles de su muerte no habían sido revelados al público pero seguro que la gente ya habría elaborado sus propias teorías.

— ¿Están todos tus amigos bien?

—Sí. He visto a Kingsley esta mañana. Todos los Weasleys están bien. —Erin estaba particularmente preocupada por Fred y George, que habían sido sus amigos y compañeros desde primer curso. —Han sacado también a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y otros chicos. Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro.

¿Acaso lo había sido en los últimos años?, pensó con amargura.

Su madre se había tapado la boca, totalmente horrorizada.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Sabía que el trabajo de Erin implicaba no revelar ningún secreto pero aún así siempre preguntaba. Erin comprendía lo preocupados que sus padres estaban cada vez que pasaba algo así. Que temieran por la seguridad de su hija era muy normal, pero después de más de dos años como Aurora pensaba que ya se habían acostumbrado.

—Tengo un trabajo que hacer, mamá. Por eso he venido, no sé hasta cuánto va a durar. —Erin se apoyó un momento en el mostrador al lado del que se habían quedado. —Lo más probable es que no haya descanso hasta que todo esto termine.

Ella estiró la mano y le acarició un poco un mechón del pelo.

—Lo único que he deseado con todas mis fuerzas es que no tuvieras que vivir nunca una guerra como nos ocurrió a nosotros. —Dijo refiriéndose a ella y su marido. —Y ahora vas a tener que luchar.

—Todos vamos a tener que luchar. –Le corrigió. —Si no es seguro para papá y para ti estar aquí, os lo haré saber.

— ¿Ya te vas a marchar?

A Erin le dolía volver a separarse de sus padres. Apenas los había visto en los últimos seis meses, y tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para hacer vida social. En momentos como aquel echaba de menos sus años como estudiante en Hogwarts y la libertad que tenía. Al menos su trabajo era reconfortante.

—Iré contigo a ver a papá, cenaré con vosotros y luego recogeré algunas cosas en mi casa. Mañana tendré que marcharme. No voy a estar lejos, espero.

Katherine asintió con levedad. La forma en que había bajado la mirada le decía a Erin que lo entendía pero no compartiría nunca los riesgos a los que se exponía su hija. Erin lo comprendía también, tenían una vida muy diferente a la suya.

Solo esperaba que lo que fuera que le deparase del día siguiente mereciera la pena.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dos_

Erin estaba parada en frente de una larga fila de edificios revestidos de ladrillos grises y blancos. Todos tenían tres pisos, sin contar el bajo, y una puerta negra en el lado derecho. Parecía un barrio propio de muggles pero había algo extraño en aquellos pisos. El bloque de la izquierda era el 11 de Grimmaud Place y el de la derecha el 13.

— ¿Qué pasa con el número 12? —Le preguntó a Kingsley, que estaba a su lado.

Se habían encontrado allí bastante tarde, ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y hacía un día bastante horrendo comparado con el anterior. Incluso el cielo estaba cubierto de unas nubes grises que amenazaban lluvia.

—Esa es una buena pregunta. —Comenzó Kingsley. —Lo que voy a revelarte, Erin, te convierte en una guardiana secundaria. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place está escondido bajo el encantamiento _Fidelus._ Ese es el cuartel general de la Orden hasta el momento.

A Erin se le ralentizó la respiración por un momento. El _fidelus_ era un encantamiento muy poderoso que servía para guardar una localización secreta por ejemplo, para que otras personas no pudieran encontrarla. Ahora que se había verbalizado el secreto, ella era guardiana también.

— ¿Cuántas personas saben esta ubicación?

—Demasiadas.

—Entonces el poder del _fidelus_ disminuirá. —Apuntó Erin. —Va a dejar de ser seguro si hay tantos guardianes secundarios.

Kingsley se giró para mirarla mientras meneaba la cabeza hacia un lado. Parecía algo molesto.

—No tenemos otra opción.

Entonces alzó la varita y de entre los dos bloques que habían estado unidos a simple vista, empezó a surgir un tercero. Se estiró justo en medio otro bloque idéntico al resto aunque la fachada estaba más oscurecida. La boca de Erin se abrió de inmediato, ¿cuánto poder se habría necesitado para hacer aquello en primer lugar?

—Ahora que te la he mostrado puedes salir y entrar tú sola. Y por supuesto, no debes revelárselo a nadie.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo convencida. — ¿Es aquí donde voy a quedarme?

—Así es pero no estarás sola completamente. —Comentó antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Erin recogió su bolsa del suelo y echó a andar detrás de él. No le había dicho nada de otras personas.

— ¿Alguien vive aquí?

—Ahora lo verás.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un pasillo largo, un tanto sombrío. Solo se escuchaban sus pasillos retumbando mientras caminaban, Erin iba detrás de Kingsley, mirando todo a lo alcanzaban sus ojos. Había un par de cuadros colgados, y muchas puertas a un lado y otro. Y al fondo una gran escalera con un marco tapado con una cortinilla. Sin duda le pareció un lugar de lo más extraño pero elegante a la vez por lo que pudo ver. Todo estaba decorado con colores verdes oscuros y grandes tapices. Era muy diferente a su propia casa o la de sus padres.

—Esto tiene un aspecto tan…Slytherin. —Dijo cuando ya casi estaban en el fondo del pasillo.

—Eso es porque perteneció a una familia de Slytherins.

Erin se dio la vuelta al instante, elevando la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Estaba claro que no había sido Kingsley el que había hablado porque había sonado más grave que su voz. No pudo reconocer a quien pertenecía la voz hasta que vio a un hombre alto y delgado bajando por las escaleras. Tenía una melena larga que le llegaba hasta los hombros, un poco de barba y los ojos oscuros casi del mismo color que su pelo, eso sí que pudo distinguirlo. Erin conocía aquella cara aunque tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo. Claro que sabía quién era, ¡Sirius Black! Era normal que no lo hubiera reconocido tan de pronto porque la última vez que había visto una foto suya estaba demacrado, con los ojos mucho más hundidos y sin vida. Sin embargo, aquel hombre caminaba con una gran elegancia y sus ojos reflejaban vitalidad. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerle en persona hasta esa día.

—Erin, este es Sirius Black, dueño de esta casa y miembro de la Orden. —Presentó su jefe. —Sirius, esta es Erin Hardy nuestra última incorporación.

Sirius terminó de bajar las escaleras y se paró en frente de Erin. Ella tendió la mano, como hacía siempre que conocía a alguien. Le parecía una cuestión de educación.

—Un placer. —Dijo.

Él le estrechó la mano sin quitarse la vista de encima, con algo más de dureza de lo que Erin se habría esperado.

—Lo mismo digo. —Después se giró a Kingsley. —No me dijiste que fuera tan joven.

Erin se ruborizó un poco sin saber por qué. Estaba a punto de contestarle que ella estaba ahí delante pero se le adelantaron.

—Dumbledore la recomendó para esto. Lleva estos últimos años trabajando en el ministerio, es una buena Auror y una buena chica. Es amiga de los Weasly desde hace años, podemos confiar en ella. —Dijo intentando convencer a Sirius.

Ella se había quedado sin palabras y no había escuchado más allá de la primera frase, ¿cómo que Dumbledore la había recomendado?

—Él no me dijo nada… —Murmuró Erin.

—No dudo sus habilidades, si Albus la consideraba adecuada y tú también lo respeto. —Aclaró Sirius. —Pero no quiero problemas de lealtad, Kingsley. Esta es mi mansión y nuestro único lugar seguro. Además, puede ser que Snape ya nos haya comprometido.

Erin sintió que se le encogía un poco el estómago, no fue capaz de mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres. ¿Acaso tenía cara de ser una traidora? Por un lado podía comprender lo que Sirius decía teniendo cuenta lo que había tenido que pasar.

—Snape era un guardián también. —Interrumpió Erin al darse cuenta, sino no podría saber de aquel lugar. —Por Merlín, ¿a cuanta gente le habéis enseñado esto?

Sirius miró con complicidad a Kingsley y a pesar de que antes parecía que estaba enfadado, soltó una risa tan amarga que hizo que Erin se sorprendiera.

—Al menos ella y yo coincidimos en algo.

Él dejó de mirar a Kingsley y empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta meterse en una sala. Era un espacio muy grande, con una cocina y un gran salón-comedor con otros tantos muebles elegantes. Erin podría haber estado más impresionada si todo aquello no pareciera tan antiguo y descuidado. Los siguió a los dos sin decir palabra. Todavía estaba asimilando que iba a vivir con Sirius Black, ¿quién se lo habría dicho?

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a morir por guardar el secreto? —Inquirió.

Sirius le miró directamente a los ojos, con el semblante serio. Al lado de Erin, Kingsley había palidecido.

—Sirius. —Trató de decir.

—No. —Él le cortó levantando la mano. —Esto es entre ella y yo. Tú has decidido la persona, yo decido si se nos une.

El pecho de la chica rebotaba tan fuerte contra su pecho que pensaba que el resto lo escucharían. Entendía que él desconfiara pero si se estaba refiriendo a lo que ella creía…Parecía que los ojos grises de Sirius le estaban atravesando el alma.

— ¿Te refieres al Juramento Inquebrantable?

Cuando él asintió con la cabeza fue como si hubieran sacudido todo su cuerpo. A Sirius Black le había traicionado uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿cómo iba a fiarse de ella si decía que no? Erin tragó saliva antes de agarrar el brazo que él había extendido; sabía como se hacía. Ambos se tomaban de los brazos mientras que uno formulaba la pregunta y el otro respondía. Otra persona se encargaba del hechizo. Ellos eran tres. Era demasiado perfecto como para que Sirius no lo hubiera planeado. Muy listo, pensó Erin.

Le agarró del brazo y habló, intentando que no se notara lo mucho que le temblaban los labios. Todo esto sin dejar de apartar la mirada.

—No soy una Gryffindor pero puedo ser valiente.

Aquella frase se había convertido en su lema personal. Era capaz de calmarla en situaciones que no tenía bajo control.

Entonces, cuando Kingsley ya estaba sacando su varita con una mueca de desaprobación en el rostro, Sirius Black aflojó su agarre y dejó caer el brazo de la chica.

—Solo quería probar si te atreverías. —Erin suspiró con fuerza. —Has pasado la prueba, así que te quedas.

—Maldito seas, Sirius Black. —Dijo Kingsley pero ya con una sonrisa. Todavía tenía la varita en la mano. —Casi me da un infarto.

—Yo sí que iba a tener un infarto. —Habló Erin con la mano en el pecho. Los latidos desmesurados no habían cesado.

Sirius no dijo más aunque también se le vio sonriendo un poco al sentarse en un gran sillón al lado de donde se habían parado.

—Solo tengo dos peticiones. La primera es el cumpleaños de Harry. —Fue casi imposible no ver cómo se le iluminó la cara al mencionar a su ahijado. —Y la segunda, al día siguiente, si esta señorita también es amiga de los Weasley, creo que tenemos una boda a la que atender.

Era verdad, Bill y Fleur, recordó de pronto ella. Se giró para mirar a Kingsley.

—Sería muy agradable poder asistir. —Dijo Erin apoyando la idea.

Si iba a estar gran parte del verano encerrada, por lo menos quería disfrutar de un día feliz con sus amigos. Una pizca de luz entre tanta oscuridad. No pudo sentirse más esperanzada cuando Kingsley no se resistió.

—Podéis acudir juntos pero no dejar esta casa vacía por mucho tiempo, ¿entendido?

* * *

 **Bueno, ¡ya ha aparecido Sirius! Me gustaría decir que aunque me encantó la actuación de Gary Oldman como Sirius en las películas, ya tenía más de 40 años cuando las protagonizó y por tanto, no se ajusta tanto al canon. Uno de los fancast que más me encaja como Sirius es Ben Barnes (que además tiene actualmente la edad que tendría él aquí). Así que así sería mi Sirius :') Gracias a los que me habéis seguido o marcado como favoritos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tres

Kingsley se marchó casi de inmediato tras las presentaciones, dejando a Erin de nuevo en el recibidor con un Sirius Black mirándola con curiosidad.

— ¿No necesitas ir a buscar tus cosas?

—Lo tengo todo aquí. —Explicó ella mostrando su pequeño bolso de color azul claro. —Es un hechizo de extensión, por supuesto. Me lo enseñó Hermione Granger.

—Hermione Granger. —Repitió Sirius mientras avanzada por el pasillo. —Una chica muy lista.

Después les siguió un silencio un tanto incómodo. Erin no tenía nada que decirle, ¿qué se suponía que iban a hacer los dos hasta recibir instrucciones de Kingsley? Algo tendría que haberle encomendado a Sirius para los dos.

—Puedes ocupar cualquier habitación que te guste, aunque te recomiendo la última a la derecha en el tercer piso. —Empezó él a explicar. —Está al lado del baño y tiene unas vistas bonitas.

—Entonces esa será, gracias. —Respondió ella.

No se fiaba mucho de si la decoración sería de su gusto pero eso era lo de menos. Seguro que era más espaciosa que la que tenía en su propia casa.

—Dejo que te acomodes. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, búscame. Y si no, da un grito.

Erin levantó un poco las cejas mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia un lado. Curioso.

—Está bien. ¿Nos vemos a la hora de la cena?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Claro.

Dicho esto se marchó a alguna parte de la casa que Erin obviamente no conocía, y ella subió escaleras arriba en busca de su nueva habitación. Algunos peldaños crujieron un poco al pisarlos, haciendo aún más evidente que la casa era antigua. Tampoco estaba tan mal como para caerse pedazos pero se veía deshabitada. En el tercer piso el pasillo era más corto así que a Erin se le hizo más fácil encontrar la habitación que Sirius le había recomendado.

Era grande, como ella se había imaginado. Tenía una cama matrimonial con un gran cabecero de madera esculpida, una cómoda a su derecha y un armario más que suficiente para la chica en el fondo de la habitación. Además, había un gran ventanal en la pared izquierda con un pequeño banco para sentarse al lado de él. La habitación parecía oscura, pero era muy bonita. No había nada que un par de hechizos y un poco de maña con los colores no pudieran arreglar.

Erin se pasó el resto de la tarde ordenando su ropa en el armario y colocando lo más importante en los cajones de la cómoda. También se había traído una foto con sus padres y unos cuantos libros que posó en una estantería cercana a la ventana. Aquel iba a ser un buen lugar para leer. El tiempo se le pasó tan rápido que solo se dio cuenta de que era de noche cuando vio que ya no había luces en la calle. Entonces bajó hasta la primera planta, esperando que Sirius ya estuviese allí.

Se dirigió a la sala donde había estado antes, y sí, Sirius estaba allí pero para sorpresa de Erin se escuchó otra voz. Pensó que se trataría de alguien más hasta que vio que la voz pertenecía a un elfo doméstico. Sirius estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa del salón y sostenía un periódico con sus manos, seguramente El Profeta. Lo bajó cuando vio a Erin entrar.

—Kreacher, ven aquí. —Llamó al elfo. La criatura obedeció aunque avanzó con lentitud y refunfuñando por lo bajo. —La señorita Hardy se quedará desde ahora en esta casa, la servirás como a mí. O mejor, espero.

—Sí, amo. —Contestó Kreacher de mala manera. Se volvió un momento a Erin y ella se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos azules, la piel muy pálida y arrugada en la cara. —Más traidores de sangre en la casa de los Black. ¡Qué diría el ama de Kreacher!

Erin se acercó a una silla al lado de Sirius aún mirando al elfo marcharse de nuevo a la cocina. Nunca había tenido un elfo doméstico, no planeaba tenerlo pero si todos eran así seguro que no querría acercarse a ninguno.

—Es un cascarrabias. —Habló Sirius dirigiéndose a ella. —Está un poco loco y apenas me obedece.

— ¿Y por qué sigue aquí entonces? Si no te importa que pregunte.

—No quiere marcharse, siempre ha servido a mi familia. Además, hace buena comida y yo no soy muy bueno con eso, te lo aseguro.

Erin se sentó por fin, a la izquierda de Sirius. Él se levantó a dejar su periódico e hizo que Kreacher les sirviese la cena y después se marchase. El plato rebosante que Erin tenía delante hizo que se le hiciese la boca agua. Quizás Sirius tenía razón y aquel elfo sabía cocinar de verdad.

—Dime, Erin. —Habló él una vez que habían empezado a cenar. — ¿Acaso Kingsley te ha pedido que me eches un ojo?

Ella paró de comer y dio un trago de agua.

—No. —Dijo posando el vaso. —No creo que necesites una niñera.

Sirius sonrió un poco haciendo que se le formaran arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos. Luego volvió la vista a Erin.

—No creo que tú necesites una tampoco. —Se calló un momento como si estuviera recordando algo. —Si no estabas en Gryffindor, ¿era Ravenclaw?

Erin negó con la cabeza. Nadie nunca esperaba que una Aurora fuera Hufflepuff pero aún así no se sintió molesta ni ofendida. Ya se había acostumbrado.

—Hufflepuff, en realidad. ¿No es un poco obvio?

Miró de reojo su propia ropa. Llevaba una camisa de rayas amarillas y detalles negros. Eran los colores de su casa.

—No lo sé, quizás solo te gustaba el amarillo. –Se defendió Sirius.

Ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio. Erin estaba contenta de estar allí de hecho, pero se sentía un poco extraña en una casa que no era la suya y con alguien del que sabía muy poco. Además, seguía un poco sorprendida por el momento en el que Sirius casi le había hecho jurar un inquebrantable.

—Siento lo de antes. —Pareció que le había leído la mente. —No iba a obligarte a jurar nada de esa forma.

—No pasa nada. —Le contestó Erin con sinceridad.

Siempre aceptaba una disculpa y Sirius había sonado sincero también. Era mejor dejarlo pasar y concentrarse en lo que debía. Cuando los dos habían terminado con sus platos, comenzaron con el postre: tarta de manzana. A Erin le encantaban los dulces y aunque aquello no era chocolate, estaba más que delicioso. Después, Sirius y ella se sentaron en el salón, cada uno en la esquina de un largo sofá.

—Así que Aurora durante ¿dos años? —Le preguntó.

—Casi tres, pero sí. —Corrigió Erin. —Mis padres casi se mueren cuando en sexto curso cuando les dije a lo que quería dedicarme pero yo lo tenía bastante claro.

Erin creyó que si ambos iban a pasar tiempo juntos, debían saber algo del otro. La mejor forma de conocer a alguien era dejarse conocer, por eso se lo estaba contando. Además, quería que confiara en ella.

—Seguro que les hubiera encantado que yo les ayudara con la tienda y algún día me hiciera cargo de ella. —Comentó. —Mis padres son herbólogos, pero la verdad es que no quiero aburrirte con esas historias.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—No, está bien. Me gusta escuchar.

Erin asintió con la cabeza. Aquel hombre había pasado más de diez años en Azkaban, sin compañía de nadie. _Claro que le gusta conversar, tonta,_ pensó para sí misma. No sabía cómo lo había soportado sin embargo, aquella soledad.

—Me apoyaron de todas formas. —Continuó ella. —Y eso es lo único que puedo pedir de ellos. Sé que sufren mucho por mi trabajo y seguro que lo seguirán haciendo aunque pasen años.

La sala estaba a una temperatura perfecta. Con el estómago lleno y sentada en aquel sofá tan blando, Erin se sintió más cómoda. Además, por fin habían conseguido entablar una conversación hilada.

—Entonces no puedes quejarte. —Le contestó Sirius. —Mi madre era una supremacista de la sangre pura que puso el grito en el cielo en el momento en que supo que yo había entrado en Gryffindor. Lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida, sin ninguna duda.

Erin no sabía nada de aquello. En realidad no sabía mucho más de Sirius aparte de lo que publicaban los periódicos y sabía que en ocasiones no podía fiarse ni de la mitad de lo que escribían. Siguió escuchando con atención, apoyando su mejilla en una de sus manos.

—Toda la familia Black había entrado siempre en Slytherin así que no gustó nada. No gustaba nadie que se opusiera a sus ideologías, de todas formas. Lo peor es que hay muchas familias que siguen así.

Sirius apartó un momento la vista, agachando la cabeza en un gesto un tanto triste. Erin se estiró para recoger El Profeta y cambiar de tema. Miró la portada, con una gran foto de Dumbledore en el medio.

— ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? —Preguntó agarrando el periódico con ambas manos.

Sirius se había levantado.

—Convocar una reunión de la Orden para empezar. Así podremos decidirlo.

— ¿Me hago cargo de avisarlos? —Preguntó ella.

Sirius estaba apoyado en el sofá. Negó con la cabeza.

—Mañana nos ocupamos, no te preocupes por eso.

Erin se levantó también, había captado el mensaje. Dejó El Profeta sobre la mesa y se acercó unos pasos hacia Sirius.

—Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

Había sido una buena cena y una buena conversación. Estaba intentando hacerlo lo mejor que podía. La amistad y la lealtad eran de lo más importante para un Hufflepuff. Quería complacer a Kingsley y ¿por qué no? también ganar un nuevo amigo. Lo poco que sabía de Sirius era todo un ejemplo de admiración.

—Ya me has caído lo suficientemente bien, descuida. Nos vemos mañana.

Erin esperó que lo dijera de verdad. Si era así, ambos iban a entenderse.

* * *

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia o la habéis añadido a vuestros favoritos. Gracias en especial a S.O.B LAUREANO por dejar el primer review en esta historia. Me encantaría saber qué pensáis el resto, hasta la semana que viene :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Cuatro_

La primera conclusión a lo que llegó Sirius acerca de Erin Hardy fue que era una bruja de lo más eficiente. No había escuchado ni un ruido que proviniera de abajo, sin embargo ella ya llevaba despierta largo rato cuando Sirius se dirigió hacia el salón. Fue una situación extraña, encontrársela sentada en uno de sus sillones mientras trabajaba. Cuando Kingsley le había dicho que alguien tomaría el puesto de portavoz se había imaginado que mandaría a un Auror viejo, aburrido de estar en el Ministerio. En lugar de eso, ahora tenía como compañera a una chica educada y amable por lo que había visto hasta el momento.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sirius no compartía su casa con nadie y hacía aún más que no interactuaba con alguien que no hubiera conocido antes de sus años en Azkaban. Aparte de los amigos de Harry, claro.

La joven tenía la melena rubia recogida en un moño y estaba sosteniendo una pluma. Encima de la mesa más próxima había colocado varios papeles, en dos montones para ser exactos. Aún seguía escribiendo. Sirius le había dicho que podrían encargarse de la reunión aquella mañana pero no esperaba que fuera a terminar tan pronto. Erin estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, con sus ojos verdes saltando de una página a otra, que no se percató de su presencia.

—Buenos días. —Dijo Sirius provocando que Erin casi saltase del asiento de la sorpresa. — ¿Ya has desayunado?

—Sí. —Contestó posando la pluma. —Espero que no te importe.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Mi casa es tu casa.

Avanzó hasta la cocina sin ver a Kreacher por ningún lado aunque tampoco lo necesitaría. Con un café le bastaría aquella mañana. Quizás lo hubiera cargado de algo más si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Erin no tan lejos, y la promesa que le había hecho a Remus. Le había costado bastante aceptarlo pero lo habían convencido finalmente. _Ahora tienes un ahijado, una casa y una vida para rehacer_ le habían dicho, como si fuera tan fácil recuperar 12 años de pronto. Tener a Harry había ayudado sin duda pero había días en los que apenas tenía ánimos para salir de su habitación y hacer una vida normal. Lo único que nadie podía negar es que lo estaba intentando.

Había días malos y días mejores, pensó mientras se tomaba su café. Trataría de hacer que aquel fuera bueno por el bien de todos. No quería hacer de la reunión un desastre, no quería preocupar a nadie más. Pero sobre todo quería demostrarse a sí mismo que podía superar todo lo que había pasado.

— ¿Mundungus Fletcher es un miembro de la Orden? —Escuchó preguntar a Erin, haciendo que dejara a un lado sus pensamientos.

Él se giró para mirarla y asintió.

—Si no me equivoco mi departamento lo investigó hace poco por robo.

La joven se levantó de su asiento con una lista en la mano. Sirius sabía muy bien lo que le estaba contando y por lo que le dio a entender la expresión de Erin, ella tampoco se fiaba. Había arrugado el ceño.

—Eso es cierto. —Afirmó Sirius. —Se llevó unas cuantas cosas de esta casa.

Erin se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja mientras que posaba la lista encima de la mesa donde estaba Sirius.

—No lo comprendo. ¿Se supone que tenemos que avisarlo a él también?

Sirius recogió la lista y la miró por encima. El nombre de Mundugus estaba escrito igual que el suyo.

—Está aquí. —Dijo señalándolo. —Si Kingsley ha hecho esta lista deberíamos hacerle caso.

—No es de Kingsley. —Corrigió ella mirando a Sirius. —La hizo Dumbledore poco antes de fallecer. Creo que deberías mirarla.

Entonces Sirius se dedicó a leer la hoja con más detenimiento. La primera cara casi estaba compuesta por miembros de la familia Weasly, Molly, Arthur, los gemelos, Bill y su prometida Fleur; después estaban Remus, Tonks y Alastar Moody. En la siguiente cara era cierto que aparecía Mundungus, Sirius y la propia Erin entre otros y al final del todo Harry, Hermione y Ron.

—Se supone que son los miembros de la Orden. No me había fijado demasiado hasta que me puse a escribir las cartas, por ser la portavoz ya sabes. —Argumentó. — ¿No crees que hay algo extraño?

Sirius aún tenía la hoja entre las manos. Volvió a mirarla de reojo, aquella era la letra de Dumbledore. La curvatura de las letras y los minúsculos espacios entre las palabras lo delataban.

—Harry y sus amigos aún son menores. —Sirius pensó que tampoco habían actuado con la Orden en ninguna ocasión antes de morir Dumbledore. Por lo menos de manera oficial. —A ti y a Fleur aún no os habíamos aceptado hasta hace poco.

—Eso es verdad. Pero a mí me preocupa más que Dumbledore no se incluyó a sí mismo en la lista. Y tampoco a Snape, como si fuera algo que hubiera preparado para el futuro.

Sirius no se había dado cuenta de aquello, le había parecido evidente que el profesor fuera parte de la Orden porque la había fundado él. Además de eficiente, Erin parecía también muy observadora. Después de lo que ella había dicho a Sirius le asaltó otro pensamiento.

—Es como si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasarle. —Dijo Sirius en voz baja. Quizás no lo suficiente porque Erin le había escuchado. La vio bajar la mirada, mientras que apretaba los labios con fuerza.

Ella suspiró y volvió a recoger la lista de la mesa.

—Le mandaré la carta también a Mundungus, entonces. —Había cambiado de tema por completo. — ¿Te parece bien que la reunión sea esta tarde?

Sirius apenas tuvo que planteárselo. Aquello era muy urgente, cuanto más tardaran en reunirse más fácil se lo estarían poniendo a los mortífagos. Tenían que actuar.

—Está bien, sí.

Erin se volvió a sentar en el sillón mientras que asentía con la cabeza. Sirius la observaba mientras que terminaba de escribir las cartas y las cerraba, cuando de repente Erin hizo que la mitad se alzase en el aire. Con un simple movimiento de varita y unas palabras medio susurradas, Erin provocó que las cartas desaparecieran por medio de un encantamiento.

—Envío por aparición. —Comentó Sirius. —Muy hábil.

Los ojos de Erin se iluminaron y hasta ellos se extendió una gran sonrisa.

—Y muy rápido.

También requería mucha concentración y precisión, pensó Sirius, pero ella lo había empleado como si de otro simple encantamiento básico se tratara. No iba a ser una Aurora por nada, estaba claro.

El resto del día se pasó muy despacio, con ambos aguardando la llegada del resto y sin mencionar más lo que podrían haber descubierto sobre la muerte de Dumbledore. El primero en llegar fue Remus junto con Tonks, seguidos de Molly y Arthur Weasley. Sirius había esperado una larga fila de pelirrojos en su puerta, pero no fue así. Vio cómo una sonrisa triste se extendía en el rostro de Erin mientras hablaba con Molly, a quien había salido a recibir. Solo se le cambió un poco el semblante cuando aparecieron después Ron y Hermione, con Harry a su lado. Sirius se acercó también entonces, apresurándose a abrazar a su ahijado. No se habían visto desde el septiembre anterior y tampoco se esperaba que hubiera venido.

— ¿Cómo estás, chico? —Le preguntó cuando se separaron.

Harry se encogió un poco de hombros y se colocó bien sus gafas.

—Todavía… impresionado.

Su padrino quiso decirle que todos lo estaban, que era normal pero Harry parecía tan dolido, con sus ojos verdes tan apagados que supo que tenía que haber algo más. Era cierto que solo habían pasado juntos los últimos años, casi cuatro veranos para ser exactos, pero Sirius sabía muy bien cuando le molestaba algo. Era bastante obvio con sus sentimientos, Harry, igual que su padre había sido.

— ¿Harry, quieres decirme algo?

Le puso una mano en el hombro y Harry volvió a mirarle.

—Lo vi todo, Sirius. —Dijo en voz baja procurando que nadie más lo escuchara. —Se suponía que Malfoy tenía que matar a...

Apretó mucho los labios por un momento, tanto que solo eran una fina línea. Estaba tratando de contenerse.

—Tenía que matar a Dumbledore, pero no pudo hacerlo. —Completó él. —Fue Snape.

—Lo sé, Harry. —Sirius no le soltó. — ¿Quieres que lo hablemos después?

Harry estaba dolido igual que Sirius lo estaba. A ninguno de los dos les había gustado Snape nunca pero era Harry quien más sorprendido estaba. En el fondo, Sirius siempre había creído que Snape no era de fiar y aquello lo había confirmado. Además, Sirius quería saber todo lo que Harry había visto para comprobar si lo que él y Erin sospechaban pudiera ser verdad.

—Claro. —Dijo Harry intentando sonreír un poco.

La reunión fue corta pero intensa ya que tenían diferentes ideas de qué hacer con Harry después de su cumpleaños. Solo estaban de acuerdo en que tenían que sacarlo de Privet Drive, mandarlo a algún lugar seguro ya fuera la Madriguera o allí mismo. Al final habían decidido que lo trasladarían a la Madriguera para la boda y después se quedaría en Grimmauld Place. Otro tema de discusión y aún más polémico había sido qué hacer en Hogwarts. Estaba lleno de mortífagos, Snape sería el nuevo director. Aquel no era un lugar seguro para unos niños, había dicho Remus. Sirius le había dado la razón aún sabiendo que si no iban allí significa que iban a luchar.

Las cosas fueron a peor en ese momento, Harry y sus amigos dijeron que no iban a esconderse y que tampoco iban a volver. Molly Weasley estaba en la otra punta de la mesa respecto a Sirius pero aún así pudo ver como ella fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Y qué se supone que queréis hacer, librar batallitas? ¡Tenéis diecisiete años!

Ron estaba mirando a Hermione de reojo, que intentaba no girarse hacia Molly. Posiblemente, estaba esperando a que la chica dijera algo razonable para hacer entrar en razón a Harry y su hijo, igual que siempre hacía. El resto de los presentes estaba en silencio, incluso Sirius. Casi estaba mordiéndose la lengua porque se acordaba de la última vez que había discutido con Molly. No quería tener ninguna discusión más con aquella mujer, ya tenían suficientes diferencias.

Fue Erin, tosiendo un poco, la que interrumpió la discusión. Apenas había hablado, solo para presentarse a Moody y otra vez cuando McGonagall le hizo una pregunta. Por lo que Sirius había visto, se había pasado toda la reunión escribiendo lo que discutían para así comunicárselo a Kingsley. En un par de ocasiones, cuando alguien había mencionado a Dumbledore, Erin había mirado a Sirius como si esperaba que él dijera algo. Estaba claro que ella no iba a atreverse a decir nada (porque apenas llevaba un día en la Orden) pero Sirius no quería decir nada tampoco sin hablar antes con Harry.

Erin dejó su pluma a un lado y miró a Molly, que estaba dos asientos a la derecha de la joven.

—Ya están involucrados. —Dijo ella con un tono de voz calmado. —Todos lo estaremos tarde o temprano.

Molly la observaba con los ojos abiertos, no se esperaba que Erin la contradijera aunque se recompuso con rapidez.

—Tú estás involucrada porque eres una Aurora, Erin. —Respondió. —Ron ni siquiera ha terminado el colegio y si él no va Ginny tampoco querrá.

Erin volvió a coger su pluma mientras se mordía el labio. Entonces Remus volvió a hablar, apoyándola a ella y los chicos.

—Nosotros teníamos su edad aproximadamente cuando nos unimos a la Orden. —Explicó. —Necesitamos gente igual que la necesitábamos la primera vez.

Siguieron discutiéndolo hasta que Arthur dijo que estaba bien para él si eso era lo que querían hacer y Molly casi le fulminó con la mirada.

Cuando ya todos se habían marchado y solo quedaban Harry, Arthur y Molly en la casa, Erin llamó a esta última antes que se fuera. Tenía la impresión de que la había decepcionado por no ponerse de su lado pero de verdad creía que Molly estaba negándose sin razón. Ya no eran unos niños, habían pasado muchas más cosas de los que otros chicos de su edad habían experimentado. Solo había que recordar la batalla en el Departamento de los Misterios del verano anterior.

—Molly. —La llamó para captar su atención. —No era mi intención molestarte.

—Nunca podría enfadarme contigo, Erin. —Le contestó.

—Pero estás enfadada.

Molly negó con la cabeza.

—Solo es que no quiero que les pase nada a ninguno de estos chicos. No quiero que nadie esté en peligro.

Erin sabía cómo se sentía aquello, por eso se dedicaba a lo que se dedicaba.

—Pero supongo que un día tendré que dejarles ir. —Añadió.

—No tienes que dejarles ir, solo…darles más espacio.

La mujer sonrió un poco y Erin se relajó. Molly era como una más en su familia y no quería que eso cambiase por una tonta discusión.

—Dale recuerdos a Fred y George de mi parte. —Dijo Erin. —Y a Ginny también.

Arthur y Molly se marcharon por la chimenea usando los polvos Flu y aunque Erin no quería seguir sintiéndose culpable, el nudo en el estómago no desapareció.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cinco_

En algún momento entre las cinco y las seis de la mañana, Erin se despertó sobresaltada. No había tenido una pesadilla ni nada parecido pero una vez que se despertó ya no pudo volverse a dormir de nuevo. Era muy pronto y aún así ya hacía tanto calor que se había quedado pegada entre las sábanas. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se puso en pie para ir al baño. Lo más probable es que volviera a la cama después porque se había pasado la noche poniéndose en contacto con Kingsley, después de la reunión.

La casa estaba en total silencio. Erin se movió con lentitud hasta la puerta de al lado de su habitación, que era el baño, mientras bostezaba. Ya tenía las manos en el pomo de la puerta y estaba a punto de entrar cuando, para su sorpresa, esta se abrió desde dentro. Estuvo a punto de chocarse con quien creyó que era Sirius, hasta que vio que tenía el pelo más corto y sin duda era más bajo y joven que él. No podía ser Sirius porque hasta donde Erin había visto, había un baño en cada planta.

— ¿Harry? —Preguntó dubitativa.

El chico se echó para atrás al ver a Erin, con cara de susto. Tenía el pelo revuelto y además no llevaba las gafas puestas.

—Merlín, Erin. —Arrugó un poco la nariz, como si no pudiera verla bien. —Casi me olvido de que estabas aquí.

—Yo tampoco sabía que te habías quedado. —Se defendió ella.

—Tenía que hablar con Sirius y al final se me hizo tarde.

Erin asintió un poco con la cabeza. Harry aún no se había movido de la puerta.

—Oh. —Dijo al ver que Erin tampoco se movía. —Ibas al baño, claro.

Los dos se habían sonrojado, era una situación un poco vergonzosa aunque no era la primera vez que ambos se habían visto en sus pijamas. No después de todas las noches que habían pasado en la casa de los Weasley.

—Nos vemos en tu cumpleaños, Harry. —Se despidió Erin. —No te metas en muchos líos.

Harry le sonrió un poco mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Era irónico que alguien que solo tenía unos cuantos años más que él le estuviera diciendo aquello pero a Harry le agradaba Erin.

—Los problemas me suelen encontrar a mí.

Después de aquel encuentro fortuito, la primera semana para Erin en la mansión Black se pasó en un suspiro. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasó leyendo los informes que se había traído sobre los mortífagos más peligrosos y también de mortífagos potenciales. Establecer patrones sobre sus movimientos era esencial para detenerlos aunque a ella le gustara más hacer esto directamente que ocuparse del papeleo.

Estaba casi siempre en su habitación y tan solo veía a Sirius cuando iba a comer o de vez en cuando mientras que se cruzaban de un piso a otro. En uno de aquellos momentos, sin habérselo pensando mucho, se atrevió a preguntarle si podía cambiar la decoración de su habitación. No le molestaba demasiado pero iba a pasarse allí tanto tiempo… Esperaba que la respuesta hubiera sido peor pero Sirius se había reído y le había dicho que odiaba aquella maldita casa y que podía hacer lo que le pareciera. Literalmente.

Para el final de la semana ya había terminado. Mientras que miraba el resultado final, pensó en llamar a Sirius. Hacía unos cuantos días que no mantenían una conversación en condiciones y no quería mirar más informes aquel día. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía estar haciendo en el momento pero recordó lo que había mencionado para avisarle así que gritó.

— ¡Sirius!

No tuvo que repetirlo ni gritar más alto porque al momento escuchó cómo se le oía subir por las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, él ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle por qué le había llamado.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul claro, la cama ya no tenía aquel aparatoso dosel y tampoco había alfombras de colores oscuros en el suelo. El espacio parecía mucho más grande y luminoso. Había más vida.

Sirius caminó por la habitación mirando los estantes hasta que llegó a la ventana y el pequeño asiento que tenía delante. Alargó la mano para tocar unas plantas que Erin había puesto colgando encima de la ventana, tenían flores blancas y azules.

— ¿Te gusta? —Escuchó preguntar a Erin a sus espaldas.

—Creo que debería reformarlo todo. —Empezó a decir Sirius. —Y te dejaría hacerlo a ti.

Erin sonrió aunque Sirius no podía verla. Sintió una sensación gratificante en el pecho mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Sirius se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Sugerencias? —Preguntó.

—¿Un par de plantas en el salón?

Sirius se dejó caer al lado de la ventana aún mirándolo todo.

—No me esperaba menos. —Contestó mientras recordaba que los padres de Erin tenían una tienda dedicada a la herbología. —He tenido algunas, pero siempre se mueren.

—Un cactus, entonces. Apenas tienes que regarlos.

Erin se había sentado también pero al borde de su cama, frente a Sirius.

— ¿Entonces qué tiene de divertido tener plantas si no tienes que regarlas?

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza, tenía su razón.

—No lo sé. No me gustan demasiado.

Erin era más de rosas, flores bonitas, de colores y que olieran bien.

Sirius había posado la vista en el montón de papeles que Erin tenía en el escritorio.

— ¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo? —Preguntó apuntando con el dedo.

—Sí. —Respondió Erin con un suspiro. —No pienso tocarlos en un buen rato.

Sirius pudo ver cómo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras suspiraba. Erin tenía unas buenas ojeras también. Se le veía cansada.

—Si quieres algo más divertido para leer, puedes ir a la biblioteca.

—Claro que tienes una biblioteca. —Dijo ella provocando que Sirius sonriera un poco.

Erin le siguió escaleras abajo después de que Sirius se levantara. Bajaron hasta el primer piso, pasaron la puerta del salón y giraron hacia la izquierda. Apenas había visto nada de la casa, pero Erin ya estaba impresionada de lo grande que era. Sospechaba que aún vería más cosas que la sorprenderían.

La biblioteca tenía por lo menos cuatro filas de estantería a cada lado de la sala con unos sillones en el medio y una mesa. Había repisas en cada estantería que llegaban casi hasta el techo de la habitación. Ahora era Erin la que estaba impresionada, igual que Sirius lo había estado antes.

—Hay libros de muggles en este lado. —Le dijo Sirius señalando la primera fila en frente. —El resto son todos sobre magia seguramente.

Erin se acercó a la estantería que le había indicado que eran libros muggles. Si tenía algo de Shakespeare o de las hermanas Bronte estaría en el cielo.

—Ah. —Sirius recordó algo. —Todavía no he podido deshacerme de todos los libros que había sobre magia negra. No te recomiendo que mires demasiado en las baldas del fondo.

Erin murmuró un sí mientras que pensaba que ni loca lo haría. No se había atrevido a entrar en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca en Hogwarts y mucho menos miraría en su equivalente en aquella casa. Se dio la vuelta y le dio las gracias a Sirius. Ya tendría algo que hacer para el resto del día: buscar un libro que le gustara.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —Preguntó Sirius.

—Claro.

Había respondido casi sin dudarlo.

—Voy a cenar con Remus esta noche. ¿Puedo confiar en que cuidarás bien la casa?

El tono de voz de Sirius se había parecido más a aquel que había usado el primer día que se habían visto. Era más serio pero también parecía estar dudando. Por supuesto no se refería del todo a la casa, era más una indirecta que gritaba _¿puedo confiar en que no nos delatarás?_

—Sí. —Respondió Erin entendiendo su responsabilidad.

En realidad, era para lo que estaba allí: guardar la casa, tomar sus notas… Sirius ya había pasado bastante tiempo allí encerrado y alguien tenía que quedarse por precaución, en caso de que Snape revelara aquel lugar a alguien más.

Remus había invitado a su casa a Sirius desde hacía un par de días pero Sirius le había estado dando vueltas y vueltas. Su instinto le decía que Erin era de fiar. Era callada, educada, parecía extremadamente trabajadora y leal por lo que le habían contado y él mismo pudo observar. Sin embargo, una parte de su mente le decía que Peter Pettigrew también había sido callado, educado y leal.

Parecía una tontería no confiar en Erin después de aquella primera semana en la que había conocido por encima a la joven. Por lo tanto, había decidido callar aquella parte lo más rápido posible. Que alguien le traicionara una vez no significaba que el resto del mundo fuera a hacerle lo mismo.

Cuando Sirius volvió a casa, ya entrada la noche, se encontró con una luz encendida aún en el tercer piso que venía de la habitación de Erin. Se asomó un poco a la puerta y la vio con un libro entre las manos, acurrucada en el sillón. Ella no lo había visto pero aún así Sirius sonrió mientras bajaba por las escaleras. La casa no había explotado ni estaba llena de mortífagos.

Erin Hardy no era nada como Peter Pettigrew.


	6. Chapter 6

_Seis_

Mientras que Sirius miraba el periódico de aquella mañana experimentó una sensación de déjà vu. Hacía algo más de diez años había pasado por situaciones parecidas, con la diferencia de que por aquel entonces era más joven y arrogante y no había sufrido los peores años de su vida. Sin embargo, todavía seguía sintiendo el mismo impulso por dentro que le llamaba a hacer algo, la misma rabia le recorría de arriba abajo.

Había soltado aquellas páginas y apretado los puños sin darse cuenta. Erin sí lo vio y empezó a preguntarse a sí misma qué estaría leyendo.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —Dijo alzando la voz.

Sirius no apartó sus ojos del periódico mientras que contestaba.

—Ha habido un ataque en un pueblo muggle. Seis muertos y tres heridos. —Hizo una pausa y casi murmuró. —Dos eran niños.

Erin había palidecido. Sirius se levantó con el periódico en las manos para enseñárselo mientras que seguía hablando.

—Dicen que fue un fuego. —Después negó con la cabeza. —Cualquiera sabría que eso es mentira.

 _Mortífagos,_ pensó Erin. Sus ojos volaron con rapidez hacía la noticia, buscando el nombre del pueblo. Tenía el corazón encogido. Soltó un gran suspiro cuando vio que no conocía el lugar donde había pasado.

—Mis abuelos son muggles. —Le explicó a Sirius. Seguro que le había parecido extraño que estuviera aliviada. No era su familia pero a Erin iba a seguir doliéndole como si lo hubiera sido. —Mi padre es el único en la familia que hace magia.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, aún con el Profeta en las manos y el ceño fruncido.

Erin apartó la mirada un momento. Kingsley no le había avisado, ni ninguno de sus compañeros. Ahora estaba en la Orden y aún así nadie le avisaba de nada. Se sintió decepcionada y frustrada, metida en aquella casa donde no podía hacer nada para ayudar a nadie. Volvió a mirar a Sirius. No parecía la clase de hombre que se escondía mientras alguien necesitara ayuda.

—Tenemos que ir. —Dijo Erin. —Quiero saber lo que ha pasado.

Sirius le devolvió la mirada, y observó como los ojos de la chica brillaban. No la había escuchado hablar tan decidida hasta el momento. Ni siquiera había dudado ni había dicho que ella tenía que ir, como Auror que era, sino que había incluido a Sirius de inmediato.

 _Tenemos que ir._

Ninguno de los dos dudó ni en segundo en lo que debían hacer.

Las baldosas de la acera estaban igual de negras que los zapatos de Sirius. Aún estaban limpiando la calle alrededor de las casas que habían ardido pero aún así la ceniza seguía presente.

Habían sido bastante rápidos, Erin y Sirius, aunque se habían aparecido a las afueras de aquel pueblo.

Erin se había aproximado más a una de las casas junto con un grupo de personas que observan, seguramente más vecinos muggles. Sirius se quedó atrás, viendo cómo regaban las aceras y estas volvían a su color original. Una cinta policial rodeaba la zona, ondeándose con el viento.

A Sirius se le estaba haciendo muy difícil no pensar en James y Lily. Después de tantos años, de tantas noches largas con el momento repitiéndose en su cabeza, la escena nunca se le borraría de la mente. A diferencia de lo que había pasado antes, aquellos muggles eran efectos colaterales de una lucha que no era la suya. Sirius volvió a enfurecerse porque seguro que lo que los mortífagos habían pretendido era eso: matar a inocentes para asustarlos. Y enfadarlos. Dos casas estaban reducidas a la nada, lo único que quedaba era cenizas y parte de los cimientos. No había ninguna casa alrededor hasta un par de calles a la derecha, así que la zona había quedado desierta.

Sirius avanzó hacia el frente para buscar a Erin, que parecía estar hablando con una mujer. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que así era. La mujer no podía tener más de unos cuarenta años y sostenía un pañuelo mientras gesticulaba con las manos.

—Fue muy rápido. —Aquello fue lo primero que Sirius pudo escuchar. —Sobre las once y media alguien vio el humo y se acercó. Un par de horas después todo se había quemado.

Erin observaba a la mujer con semblante serio aunque se giró un momento para mirar de reojo a Sirius. Él se estaba preguntando qué le habría dicho Erin para que le contara aquello. La mujer se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo y parpadeó un par de veces mientras su mirada pasaba de Sirius a Erin.

—Nunca os había visto en el pueblo. —A su lado Erin se tensó un poco. — ¿Acaso sois periodistas?

—No. —Contestó la joven con rapidez. — Este es mi primo. Nuestro tío abuelo vive aquí solo, ¿sabe? Teníamos miedo de que hubiera sido él.

Sirius se sorprendió al ver como la mentira fluía con tanta naturalidad de la boca de Erin. Le había temblado un poco la voz pero la mujer parecía tan afligida que ni siquiera se había percatado. Aún así, habían estado cerca.

—Una tragedia. —Habló Sirius por primera vez. No tuvo que mentir. —Esos pobres niños…

La mujer asintió con vehemencia mientras que Erin había clavado su vista en la casa.

—Seguramente fue un rayo. —Comentó la mujer.

— ¿Un rayo? —Preguntó Sirius.

—Sí. —Respondió. —A las nueve fui a acostar a mis hijos. El cielo estaba tan oscuro que parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta, se escucharon algunos truenos aunque el final no llovió.

Sirius sabía bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo y buscó con la mirada a Erin, aunque ella parecía estar concentrada en otras cosas. Lo que la mujer le dijo después no hizo más que confirmarse.

—Fue tan extraño. Mi hijo pequeño incluso comentó que parecía que había una calavera enorme en el cielo. A mí no me lo pareció… pero en fin, ya sabe la imaginación que tienen los críos.

Sirius asintió un poco con la cabeza. O el niño tenía mucha imaginación como su madre decía o había presenciado la marca de los mortífagos alzarse.

—Espero que su tío esté bien. —Dijo la mujer mientras que se guardaba el pañuelo. —Hasta luego.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse a la acera de enfrente y Sirius murmuró un adiós. Estaba más que claro que aquello era obra de los hombres de Voldemort. Se reencontró con Erin delante de la segunda casa, igual de calcinada que la primera. Erin tenía mala cara y lo más seguro era que él mismo estuviera igual. Sin embargo, por la forma en que apretaba los labios y sus cejas se fruncían con tristeza, la chica estaría pensando en qué hubiera pasado si aquella hubiera sido su familia. O quizás tenía algún pensamiento peor como si creyera que ellos podían ser los siguientes.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Le preguntó refiriéndose a lo que había pasado.

—Que era lo que pensábamos. Lo más probable es que usaran _incendio_. —Le contestó en voz baja. —Un fuego normal no consume una casa de ladrillo con tanta rapidez.

Sirius asintió deseando que aquello no hubiera ocurrido. No hablaron de las víctimas porque no habían publicado nada en el Profeta acerca de lo que les había pasado. Él no quiso ni imaginárselo.

Ambos abandonaron el pueblo y volvieron al mismo lugar donde se habían aparecido para regresar a Grimmauld Place. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra hasta después de aparecerse. No había nada agradable de lo que hablar.

Fue Erin quien rompió el silencio, ya dentro de la casa de Sirius. Lo primero que había hecho al llegar había sido beber un vaso de agua y aún lo tenía en la mano mientras que pensaba. Sirius se había sentado en el sillón del salón. No es que estuviera cansado, pero aquel incidente le había hecho recordar cosas en las que no quería pensar.

—Debería ir a visitar a mis abuelos. —Erin había hablado a unos metros de él, mientras que posaba el vaso. Sin embargo, parecía más un pensamiento en voz alta. —Pronto.

Sirius tragó saliva. Sabía bien por qué decía aquello y tristemente, era mejor que fuera pronto.

— ¿Estabais así de asustados la primera vez?

Ahora sí que se había dirigido directamente a Sirius. Erin avanzaba para sentarse en frente de él y Sirius casi no tuvo ni que pensárselo.

—Sí.

Recordaba lo que era sentirse dentro de una guerra cuando apenas acababan de terminar sus estudios, las separaciones, la necesidad de esconderse y toda la desconfianza que había sentido respecto a cualquiera.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó Sirius al darse cuenta de que posiblemente tendría la misma edad que él en la primera guerra. — ¿Veintiuno?

Erin asintió mientras que le miraba. Sirius pensó que le había parecido más mayor toda aquella mañana, estando tan seria y pensativa. En realidad, Erin ya no era ninguna cría.

—Yo estaba de muerto de miedo con tu edad. — _Y con la misma edad me metieron en Azkaban_ , se calló. —Y sigo estándolo ahora, con eso no puedo ayudarte.

Era verdad, quizás ya no sentía miedo por lo que le pudiera pasarle a él pero le aterraba pensar en lo que le podía pasar a Harry. La guerra era pánico, confusión y miedo y eso no cambiaría nunca por muchos años que pasaran.

Erin no había cambiado su cara repleta de preocupación aunque Sirius no había pretendido que siguiera igual de disgustada que estaba.

—No soy bueno consolando a nadie. —Reconoció. —Ojalá pudiera decirte que esto pasará pronto.

Ella hizo ademán de sonreír y se levantó dispuesta a subir a su habitación.

—Entonces hagamos que esto termine lo más rápido posible.

* * *

 **Lo primero de todo perdón por la tardanza, estuve quince días de vacaciones y el resto del tiempo este capítulo se me estaba atragantando... lo veo un poco de relleno pero espero que os haya gustado más que a mí. Gracias a seen24 por el review y a todos los que me añadís a favoritos o seguís esta historia!**

 **No sé si lo había comentando. Para arreglar un poco la cuestión de las edades, Sirius tendría 35 años en esta historia (?)y Erin 21 igual que Fred y George aunque se supone que en los libros tendrían 19 a estas alturas... creo.**

 **Espero subir otro capitulo pronto, hay mucha más acción en camino ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Siete_

Por fortuna para todos, la mañana siguiente no comenzó con más malas noticias. Erin había pasado toda la tarde sin poderse quitar de la mente a su familia y había terminado escribiendo a sus padres. De todas formas, aquello no la había tranquilizado en lo más mínimo. Si que sentía aliviada de que al menos Kingsley no le hubiera contactado por ningún incidente. Tenía una idea que le llevaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía unos días pero no sabía si sería capaz de llevarla a cabo. Tomó su pila de papeles, pluma, papel y tinta para poder escribir y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca. Puede que allí encontrara algún encantamiento que le ayudara a conseguir lo que quería hacer.

Erin bajó las escaleras con cuidado pues casi no podía ver si posaba bien sus pies sobre cada escalón, y no quería derramar toda la tinta por el suelo. Ya había llegado al último tramo cuando al levantar la cabeza algo llamó su atención y se detuvo. El cuadro que había visto sobre las escaleras el día de su llegada estaba destapado, a diferencia del resto de días que se había fijado en él. Volvió sobre sus pasos sujetando todo como pudo y se inclinó un poco sobre el cuadro. Apenas le había dado tiempo a estudiarlo, a darse cuenta de que era un retrato, cuando la anciana que estaba pintada empezó a gritar a pleno pulmón.

La joven saltó en el sitio del susto provocando que se le escaparan algunos papeles. Se inclinó para intentar recogerlos antes de que se le cayeran al suelo y al hacerlo, el recipiente donde llevaba la tinta se precipitó también escaleras abajo.

—Maldita sea. —Murmuró fastidiada.

La mujer del cuadro aún estaba dando voces.

— ¡Una mestiza en mi casa! —Pudo distinguir que decía.

Erin no deseaba nada con más fuerza que taparse los oídos, o mejor, que aquella horrible mujer con el pelo grisáceo y los ojos desbocados se callara. No tenía que haber mirado, pensó lamentándose. Bajó el resto de escaleras y posó sus cosas en un escalón que no estaba manchado con tinta, para recoger así todo lo que había tirado. Escuchó un ruido a su izquierda, y al volver su cabeza, vio a Sirius aproximarse por el pasillo que venía de la biblioteca.

—Veo que ya has conocido a mi querida madre, Walburga. —Habló mientras se dirigía a ella.

—Es encantadora. —Respondió Erin con sorna.

Recogiendo sus papeles se dio cuenta de que algunos se habían vuelto casi incomprensibles, con tanta tinta manchándolos apenas se podía leer lo que ponía. Maldijo internamente haberse asustado por culpa de un estúpido cuadro. Sirius se había agachado también a ayudarla y la miró sosteniendo una hoja.

—Espero que esto no fuera muy importante.

—Por desgracia, me temo que sí.

Erin tendría que buscar una forma de devolver todo a su estado original o sino, tendría que buscar otra copia.

— ¿Ibas a la biblioteca? —Preguntó Sirius.

Erin asintió.

—Entonces te llevo todo esto. —Dijo apuntando a lo que Erin había dejado arriba y que no estaba dañado.

—Puedo llevarlo yo, no te preocupes.

La chica no quería molestarle.

—Tú no te has visto, Erin. —Comenzó a decir Sirius. De repente dio un par de pasos hacia ella y alargó su mano. La dejó extendida cerca de su pelo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? — Pero tienes un poco de tinta en el pelo.

Sirius tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y a Erin le resultó imposible enfadarse, era mejor que se tomara con humor haberse puesto perdida.

— ¿Cuánto es un poco?

—Bastante. —Apuntó él.

Sirius volvió a retirarse hacia atrás y Erin notó como las mejillas le ardían. ¿Por qué tenía que ruborizarse con tanta facilidad?

—Te lo dejo todo en la biblioteca. Voy a hacer que Kreacher limpie todo esto. —Frunció un poco el ceño pero siguió mirando a Erin con amabilidad. —Seguro que esto ha sido cosa suya.

No parecía muy descabellado que el elfo lo hubiera hecho a posta para fastidiar a alguno de los dos. Erin intentó no darle demasiada importancia a su incidente mientras que se lavaba el pelo pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas que cuando volviera a bajar la mujer ya se hubiera callado. Para su suerte, fue así y aunque Kreacher ya estaba limpiando la escalera ni siquiera la miró mientras que ella iba hacia la biblioteca, aún con el pelo medio mojado.

— ¿Era tu madre así mientras vivía? —Preguntó Erin a Sirius una vez que llegó a sentarse en un sillón al lado de él.

Tenía sus cosas en la mesa que había en el centro de la biblioteca y por lo que parecía, Sirius ni siquiera las había tocado.

—Igualita. —Le contestó. —Y lo peor es que ese maldito cuadro está fijado con magia.

Erin pensó que era un fastidio tener que soportar a Walburga. Es más, ¿qué clase de persona hacía que la retratan así para poder atormentar a aquellos que pisaran su casa? Comenzaba a pensar que la única persona decente que había salido de la familia Black era Sirius. Le miró de reojo viendo cómo escribía algo en una especie de revista y se puso a pensar en lo cerca que se había quedado de ella cuando le había dicho que estaba manchada. No podía negar que ya se había fijado en que Sirius era atractivo, estaba segura de que la mayoría de mujeres con ojos lo consideraban así, pero no se había planteado hasta aquella mañana en qué era lo que le hacía parecerlo exactamente.

Se había dejado un poco de barba durante aquella semana y le quedaba bastante bien. Incluso la ropa envejecida que llevaba cuando estaba en casa le sentaba bien. Erin sacudió con levedad la cabeza y apartó la vista, pensando que era estúpido estar cavilando acerca de esas cosas cuando tenía muchos más problemas que atender.

— ¿Te interrumpí antes? —Le preguntó ella. — ¿Estabas haciendo algo importante?

—Si consideras algo importante hacer crucigramas. —Respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

Se había girado un poco para mirar a Erin y enseñarle lo que estaba haciendo.

—Me encantan. —Murmuró como si estuviera hablando para él solo. Después volvió a alzar la voz. —Por cierto, se me había olvidado que llegaron dos cartas para ti antes.

Dicho esto, Sirius se levantó de su asiento, recogió las dos cartas de encima de la mesa y se las tendió a Erin. Él volvió a sentarse mientras que Erin volcaba toda su tención a las cartas. ¿Le habrían respondido sus padres?, o, ¿le habrían escrito por fin Fred y George? Tomó una de las cartas y la abrió a toda prisa para ver que, como ella había deseado, Fred le había escrito.

Al principio de la carta le contaba cómo les estaba yendo con la tienda y qué era lo próximo que estaban planeando. Erin sonrió pensando en lo orgullosa que estaba de cómo sus amigos eran capaces de mantener un negocio de aquel tipo en una época con tanta incertidumbre. Después le preguntaba cómo se encontraba y aquello la reconfortaba. Lo había pasado muy mal antes de hacerse amiga de los gemelos y desde entonces, siempre se habían preocupado tanto por ella… Tendría que hacerles saber que estaba perfectamente. Fred cerraba la carta dándole recuerdos de toda la familia y pidiéndole que escribiera a Ginny. Supuestamente, llevaba toda la semana preguntándose qué llevaría Erin para la boda de Bill y Fleur. Esto último casi le arrancó una risa porque a Ginny le sentaba bien prácticamente todo. Nunca se preocupaba demasiado de la ropa, en realidad.

Terminó la carta con una sonrisa en los labios aunque casi se desvaneció con la siguiente carta. No porque la entristeciera pero si le extrañó. Nymphadora Tonks, mejor Tonks como toda el mundo la llamaba, le había escrito. Era un poco mayor que Erin y también era Auror por lo que las dos se habían visto en alguna ocasión pero si Erin no recordaba mal, solo habían trabajado juntas una vez. Aún así tenían bastante en común porque sabía que Tonks también había sido Hufflepuff en Hogwarts. Se acordó de que antes había pensado que Sirius era el único Black decente pero Tonks también lo era. A menudo se olvidaba que pertenecían a la misma familia, eran primos segundos o algo parecido.

La verdad era que si Tonks le había escrito seguro que era por algún tema serio. Y así era.

 _Querida Erin,_

 _Posiblemente te estarás preguntando el motivo de esta carta. No deseo preocuparte pero pensaba que deberías saber lo que está pasando. Hemos doblado la vigilancia a Scrimgeour esta semana dada la inactividad de los mortífagos en respecto al ministerio. Tenemos sospechas de que el ataque al pueblo muggle fue un simple señuelo, una forma de distraernos mientras preparan su verdadero objetivo. Un contacto de confianza dentro del ministerio afirma que Umbridge está desarrollando un proyecto para el registro de mestizos, nacidos de muggles… Creyendo que es lo más sensato he presentado mi renuncia como Auror aunque eso no significa que vaya a dejar la Orden. De esta forma, espero que si el ministerio llega a caer tanto Remus como yo estemos a salvo y nadie pueda encontrarnos._

 _Te aconsejo que presentes tu dimisión, Erin aunque no estás obligada a hacerlo. El contacto del que te hablo está dispuesto a entregarte tu archivo o destruirlo para que nadie posea información acerca de ti. Por favor, medítalo y contacta conmigo o Kingsley para poder planearlo._

 _Nos vemos pronto._

 _PD: Espero que mi primo te esté tratando en condiciones xx._

Erin dobló la carta en dos mientras que sentía como el estómago se le había hundido. Se sentía agradecida de que Tonks la hubiera avisado dado que no tenía por qué hacerlo, agradecida de que hubiera recordado que parte de su familia eran muggles. Estaban en potencial peligro. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto; ¿iba a tirar por la borda todo el trabajo y renunciar sin más? Después de todo lo que había luchado para llegar hasta donde estaba casi le enfadaba tener que dejarlo. Aún así, ¿no era más importante protegerse y seguir con la Orden?

No había querido pensar en qué podía pasar si Voldemort se hacía con el ministerio pero parecía que a partir de aquel momento iba a hacerlo.

Tenía mucho que meditar.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ocho_

No pasaron más de dos días cuando la decisión fue tomada. Bastó con un simple mensaje y un encuentro planeado para acabar con todo el trabajo de tres años. Erin no sabía cómo había sido capaz de presentarse en el Ministerio para renunciar, es más, le había temblado tanto la voz que temía que alguien pensara que la estaban obligando. En realidad, se sentía como si lo hubieran hecho pero era una decisión que había aceptada ella sola; no se le había dicho a sus padres ni a sus amigos y solo le había mostrado la carta de Tonks a Sirius porque no quería que se preocupara mientras que ella estaba fuera.

Lo que más le disgustaba, pensó tumbada en la cama, no era todo aquello. El pensamiento que le atormentaba en realidad era que lo primero que se le había pasado por la mente había sido no hacer caso al aviso de Tonks. Estaba decepcionada consigo misma porque su primera opción hubiera sido increíblemente egoísta. Mirando de reojo a su archivo, que al menos había tenido la suerte de conservar, se dio cuenta de que habría puesto en riesgo a mucha gente que le importaba.

Todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un par de toques a la puerta que hicieron que Erin respirara con profundidad. Sabía que se trataba de Sirius, y aunque ya se lo esperaba, no tenía demasiadas ganas de enfrentarse a nadie. Mientras que la puerta se abría ella solo rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama para quedarse de frente a la puerta. Se incorporó al ver a Sirius quedarse de pie pero ya dentro de su habitación. Erin tenía el pelo aplastado y la camisa blanca que tanto le gustaba estaba arrugada por completo debido al rato que había estado allí echada. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa al llegar de vuelta del Ministerio.

—Hola.

Fue Erin la que primero habló, con poco más que un hilo de voz.

—Hola. —Respondió él. —Yo ya ha cenado, ¿no vas a bajar?

Erin sacudió la cabeza y por un momento pensó que en la voz de Sirius había un rastro de preocupación.

—No tengo hambre, la verdad.

—Así que, ¿lo has dejado? —Ella asintió entonces como si fuera algo obvio y Sirius continuó hablando. —Era lo mejor. Para tu seguridad, sobretodo.

Erin se calló unos segundos. Dirigió su mirada al suelo y mientras que escuchaba como los dedos de Sirius tamborileaban en el marco de la puerta se dio cuenta de que él no lo había entendido bien. Estaba claro que ambos se conocían algo después de casi veinte días solos en aquella casa pero no lo sabían todo el uno del otro.

—No lo hago por mí. —Aclaró Erin. —Lo hago por ellos.

Se miraron a los ojos y viendo que él asentía esta vez, ella supo que no tendría que explicar que se refería a su familia.

—Eso puedo comprenderlo, y también que te entristezca dejar tu trabajo ahora, pero estás tan decaída.

Erin se sentía exactamente así. No le apetecía hablar con nadie eso era cierto, pero tampoco le haría daño así que suspiró y decidió que podía intentar explicárselo.

—No quería hacerlo. —Murmuró. —Y ahora me siento tan…

— ¿Culpable o egoísta? —Preguntó Sirius interrumpiéndole.

Ella se sorprendió de que lo hubiera captado tan rápido.

—Las dos cosas.

—No hay nada malo en ponerse primero a uno mismo. —Dijo Sirius. —A veces es más fácil actuar así.

Erin pensó que aquella nunca sería ella si se trataba de algún asunto importante que la afectara a ella misma y alguien que quisiera. Sospechaba que él tampoco era esa clase de persona, después de todo lo que había sufrido por sus amigos o por Harry, sin ir más lejos.

—No creo que ninguno de los dos sepa cómo hacerlo. —Apuntó ella.

—No. —Dijo Sirius esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Después de esto se separó de la puerta y agarró el pomo para volver a salir.

—Seguramente te vendrá bien dormir un poco.

Erin le respondió que sí y se levantó de la cama para cambiarse. Cuando Sirius estaba saliendo de la habitación la miró con la boca entreabierta, como si quisiera decir algo más. Sin embargo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y volvió a dejar a Erin con todas sus dudas.

* * *

Fue un grito ensordecedor, que se habría escuchado en toda la casa, lo que puso a Erin en pie. No le dio tiempo a preguntarse qué hora sería o si acaso había escuchado bien porque su primer instinto había sido levantarse de la cama y agarrar su varita.

— _Lumos_. —Susurró mientras se movía hacia la puerta.

Ya con la varita en mano, Erin pensó que deambular en una casa antigua y oscura en plena madrugada no era su pasatiempo preferido. Aún así, alguien había gritado con un dolor desgarrador que había provocado que sintiera un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al tiempo que bajaba al segundo piso fue que podía tratarse otra vez del retrato pero solo lo había pensado para apartar lo más lógico; era Sirius quien había gritado, de eso estaba casi segura. ¿Era posible que alguien hubiera entrado en la casa mientras dormían? La posibilidad de que pudieran herir a Sirius hizo que Erin caminara con más rapidez hacía su habitación. Sabía cual era pero nunca había estado dentro y cuando se encontró de frente a ella, solo con su camisón y descalza sintiendo el suelo frío, se sintió paralizada.

— ¿Sirius? —Dijo mientras abría la puerta con lentitud. Se quedó a medio camino entre una pregunta y una exclamación.

No sabía qué iba a encontrarse y una parte de ella no quería descubrirlo, sino volver a correr escaleras arriba a la calidez y tranquilidad de su cama. Sin embargo, esa parte no iba a imponerse aquella noche.

Erin casi pudo respirar aliviada cuando el halo de luz de su varita iluminó la habitación y solo se encontró a Sirius. El alivio duró apenas un segundo y lo sustituyó la preocupación. Sirius estaba sentado en su cama con las sábanas apartadas hacia un lado. Eso habría sido normal, pero tenía el rostro desencajado como si algo lo hubiera horrorizado y Erin casi podía escuchar su respiración acelerada desde la entrada de la habitación. Se dio cuenta entonces, de que había sido simplemente una pesadilla, que ella había sido demasiado paranoica y ahora mismo estaba violando su privacidad. Dio un paso atrás pero se chocó con la pata de una cómoda que no había visto, aplastándose el dedo más pequeño de sus pies.

— ¡Merlin! —Gritó involuntariamente, le había dolido tanto que se le había escapado.

Sirius volvió la cabeza a ella en ese momento, entrecerrando los ojos debido a que ella le estaba apuntando directamente con la varita.

— ¿Erin? —Preguntó confundido. — ¿Qué haces?

Ella bajó la varita para no deslumbrarle y se dio cuenta de que solo Sirius solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos encima. Si no hubiera estado tan aterrada, se habría ruborizado más que nunca.

—Estabas gritando. —Aclaró casi sin que le temblara la voz. —Pensé que te había pasado algo o que alguien había entrado así que… bajé.

—Estoy bien. —Habló él pasándose la mano por el pelo. —Era una pesadilla.

—No sé qué estarías soñando. —Empezó a decir Erin. —Pero me asustaste, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

Sirius le dio la espalda al inclinarse hacia la mesita que había al lado de su cama para coger su varita.

—No lo sé. —Admitió haciendo encender una pequeña lámpara. —Era una pesadilla muy real.

Erin se quedó de pie sin saber qué más hacer mientras que Sirius estaba sentado encima de la alfombra y apoyado con su espalda en la cama, con la mano en el pecho. Se notaba que aún estaba afectado por lo que fuera que había visto. Ella pensó que quizás no debía quedarse allí más tiempo porque se sentía avergonzada pero Sirius siguió hablando y allí se sorprendió a sí misma sentándose junto a él.

—Estaba en el Departamento de Misterios, como si fuera otra vez la batalla del año pasado. ¿Sabes de qué te hablo? —Erin asintió con la cabeza. Recordaba aquello pero no había estado allí. —Todo pasaba igual, pero al final Bellatrix alcanzaba a Harry y él se caía por el Velo.

Erin tragó saliva. Nadie sabía qué era con exactitud el Velo, solo que estaba relacionado con la muerte y casi se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Remus me estaba sujetando con fuerza y yo solo podía gritar y gritar mientras que Harry… —Sirius paró de hablar de repente y miró hacia otro lado porque no parecía poder decir nada más.

Ella entendió perfectamente entonces que estuviera tan asustado. Se preguntó a sí misma si esto le pasaría a menudo, no por ella misma, sino por Sirius. A veces parecía que no descansaba en absoluto así que quizás tenía demasiadas pesadillas.

—Pero era solo un sueño. —Uno aterrador, después de todo.

—Sí. —Contestó Sirius. Luego se volvió para mirarla —Siento haberte despertado así.

Erin se encogió un poco de hombros y se rodeó las rodillas con sus brazos.

—No pasa nada. —Dijo restándole importancia. —Al menos ya sabes que voy a correr como una loca cada vez que grites para ver qué te pasa.

Sirius soltó una pequeña risa y Erin sonrió. Su pobre intento para animarle había funcionado un poco.

—Y no dudarás en colarte en mi habitación.

Él lo dijo con una sonrisa de lado que hizo parecer que la frase iba con doble sentido. Erin sintió la necesidad de defenderse pero sin poder evitar reírse.

—Claro que dudé. Siempre puedes hacer lo mismo y estamos en paz.

Sirius no apartó la mirada de Erin y ella sintió que las mejillas le ardían cuando él le respondió. Ambos se estaban siguiendo el juego.

—Si no te conociera lo más mínimo pensaría que me estás proponiendo algo indecente.

Ella murmuró algo por lo bajo mientras que negaba con la cabeza y Sirius apartó la mirada riéndose. Ya parecía haberse tranquilizado.

—Ahora de verdad, Erin. —Él se volvió a poner serio. —No quería molestarte, pero es agradable que alguien se preocupe por mí.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Pensó en cómo Sirius la había acogido después de los primeros días, haciéndole sentir como si estuviera en su propia casa, dejándole hacer todo lo que quisiera y preguntándole si estaba bien cuando las cosas iban mal. Como aquella tarde. No se sentía obligada para nada, porque su aprecio iba creciendo poco a poco dentro de ella.

—Me preocupaba que no pudiera acostumbrarme a ver a alguien más en esta casa, cada día. Odio este sitio de verdad porque para mí representa lo que mi familia era y yo siempre quise alejarme de ello todo lo posible. Al estar aquí siento que todo se vuelve contra mí otra vez.

Erin observaba a Sirius sin decir palabra, parecía que quería quitarse un peso de encima así que escuchó.

—Pero de repente llegas tú con tus buenas ideas, tus flores y toda tu alegría y se me hace imposible no estar feliz. Llegan Harry y todos sus amigos, llenos de vida, de energía; Remus y Tonks igual de vitales y además enamorados… —Erin había parado de respirar. ¿Acababa de incluir con ellas personas que tanto quería? —Todos me estáis ayudando muchísimo. La solitud es una palabra muy bonita, ¿sabes? , pero lo que implica no lo es tanto.

Se paró un momento para respirar y Erin se dio cuenta, mientras que sentía como sus hombros se rozaban, de que ella se había quedado sin palabras. Esto no era lo que se esperaba para nada, pero era más que reconfortante escucharlo.

—Lo que intento decir es que…me alegra que estés aquí y que pueda contar contigo. Quería decírtelo antes, cuando fui a tu habitación, pensé que te gustaría escucharlo pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado.

—Sirius. —Erin posó su mano sobre el hombro de él. —Si de verdad sientes todo lo que has dicho, siempre es el momento adecuado.

Había alguien a quien podía hacer feliz, alguien a quien estaba ayudando de verdad, pensó Erin. Solo con eso fue suficiente para sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma después de haber estaba toda la tarde machacándose con pensamientos más bien negativos.

A Sirius no se le escapó cómo brillaban los ojos verdes de Erin mientras que escuchaba sus palabras. Era exactamente lo que había pretendido porque solo quería que estuviera bien, al igual que ella se había apresurado a ver si él estaba así también.

Erin se levantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Sirius hizo lo mismo, para volver a sentarse en la cama. Ella se encaminó a la puerta, bajándose el camisón. Se dio la vuelta antes de marcharse y sí que se atrevió a hablar, no como él había hecho aquella tarde. De todas formas, ya le había contado bastante.

—Y algo tan material como una casa, solo tiene el valor que tu le quieras dar.

Erin cerró la puerta después de que Sirius le respondiera asintiendo con la cabeza y sonrió para sí misma, con una sensación de alivio en el pecho. Ella también estaba más que contenta de estar allí.

* * *

 **Dadle una buena acogida al capítulo más largo hasta la fecha :')**

 **G** **racias a todos, Julia.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Nueve_

Sirius tenía el ceño fruncido por completo. Sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo, negó un poco con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo pueden no gustarte los perros?

Erin le estaba mirando como si no fuera nada del otro mundo y se encogió de hombros. Sirius dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en el sillón en el que estaba sentado y siguió hablando. Habían quedado en trabajar en algo que se le había ocurrido a la chica hacía unos días pero que no hacía más que retrasarse; primero había sido la caída por las escaleras y después la visita de Kingsley unos días antes para asegurarse de que todo siguiera en orden.

—Creo que no quiero saber cuál es tu patronus.

Aquel encantamiento siempre tomaba forma del animal con el que la persona tenía más afinidad. Sirius no tenía muy claro que animal sería compatible con Erin. Se imaginaba algo suave, quizás un poco inocente pero con fuerza igualmente.

—No es un gato, si es lo que estás pensando. —Le contestó. —Es un erizo.

¿Un erizo? La verdad es que parecía un patronus poco común. Sirius pensó por un momento qué podía tener que ver aquello con Erin.

—Sí, ya sé que es extraño. —Añadió ella antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada. Seguro que había parecido sorprendido.

—Bueno, los erizos son bastante…monos.

Erin sonrió con pocas ganas y Sirius se dio cuenta de que la estaba distrayendo de lo que debería estar haciendo en realidad. Parecía no hacerle mucha gracia, pero tampoco se atrevía a decir nada.

—Pues muchas gracias. —Dijo, teniendo en cuenta de que aquel hechizo era una extensión de ella misma. —Pero los erizos significan otras cosas. Por ejemplo, que son mucho más de lo que parecen y que pueden defenderse solos perfectamente.

—Eso parece, sí. —Murmuró él.

Dicho esto Erin se inclinó sobre la mesa y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para trabajar. Sirius se incorporó también, aunque no le apetecía demasiado hacer nada en aquel día pero le había prometido a Erin que iba a ayudarla. Se quedó con lo que ella había dicho en su cabeza y pensó que le gustaría saber cómo la chica no era exactamente lo que parecía.

—Entonces, ¿qué habías pensado?

Sabía que se trataba de mortífagos y sospechaba que también de cómo localizarlos porque había visto a Erin días y días leyendo informes y consultando mapas sin parar. Era bastante inteligente intentar frenar a alguien antes de que pudieran planear algo pero, al igual que la Orden era buena escondiéndose, los seguidores de Voldemort también lo eran.

—He intentado averiguar los sitios donde podrían actuar. Hogwarts va estar ocupado por mortífagos en su mayoría, aunque tenemos a McGonagall, pero allí no podríamos hacer nada. Tampoco podemos adelantarnos si planean otro ataque en algún pueblo muggle. —Sirius asentía mientras que escuchaba. — Si tomaran el Ministerio está claro que nos enteraríamos, igual que San Mungo así que solo se me ocurre un lugar en el que podrían atacar y hacer daño.

Estaba claro que había pensado todo aquello, pensó Sirius, viendo cómo Erin hablaba sin detenerse ni dudar. Lugares tan frecuentados ya estarían protegidos, se suponía que no tenían que preocuparse por ellos.

—El Callejón Diagón y sus alrededores. Ya sé que suena algo estúpido, quizás incluso predecible pero no tenemos ningún Auror en la zona, al menos que yo sepa.

Erin le miraba expectante como si buscara la aprobación de Sirius, como si aquello que había dicho fuera de verdad estúpido. A Sirius no se lo pareció en absoluto.

— ¿De verdad no hay vigilancia?

Recibió como repuesta un movimiento de cabeza y Sirius se cruzó de brazos. Cientos de personas pasaban por el Callejón Diagón todos los días, a sus trabajos, a sus calles paralelas, a Gringotts… Era un lugar que merecía la pena proteger.

—Tienes un plan, ¿verdad? Porque no podemos simplemente pasarnos cada hora del día vigilando nosotros solos.

—Sí, aunque no sé muy bien cómo llevarlo a cabo. —Erin suspiró y Sirius pensó que iba a decir de nuevo que era algo tonto. Sentía como si aquel día la chica no tuviera ni una gota de confianza en sí misma.

Él asintió con la cabeza para animarla a que siguiera hablando.

—Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, no recuerdo exactamente en qué curso ni cómo lo consiguieron, los gemelos se hicieron con un mapa de todo el castillo. —Explicó. —Salía cada planta, cada clase, cada pasillo que nosotros ni siquiera conocíamos. Además toda la gente que estaba allí quedaba reflejada así que estaba pensando que quizás con los conjuros adecuados…

Erin estaba hablando muy en serio pero Sirius no pudo evitar que una sonrisa irrumpiera en su rostro. Tenía que interrumpirla. Aquel mapa que estaba describiendo era su mapa.

— ¿El mapa de los merodeadores?

Hacía años que no lo tocaba, es más, ni siquiera sabía qué había sido de él pero que Erin se hubiera cruzado con él y luego se lo hubiera contado parecía más cosa del destino que una coincidencia. Se había quedado fascinado. Sin embargo, Erin le miraba extrañada sin entender por qué estaba tan animado de repente.

—Sí. ¿Tú también lo conoces?

A Sirius le salió casi una carcajada y supo que iba a contárselo todo aunque seguramente fuera impulsivo. ¿Acaso se pensaba él demasiado las cosas antes de hacerlas? La verdad era que no ,pero tampoco le preocupaba demasiado.

—Erin, tú conoces a dos creadores.

—No. —Contestó con los brazos cruzados. —Tenían unos alias muy raros de eso sí me acuerdo, Lunático, Colagusano, Canute…

—Canuto, es Canuto. —La corrigió. —Y sí que los conoces pero no lo sabes. Tienes uno delante.

Erin abrió un poco la boca, casi lista para replicar algo y para sorpresa de Sirius, se echó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? Si tú eres uno, entonces me la juego a que otro es Remus.

—Sí. —Contestó Sirius, también sonriendo. —Remus es Lunático, yo Canuto, James era Cornamenta y Colagusano, ya sabes.

No hacía falta que lo mencionara porque Erin ya sabía a quién se refería. Todavía estaba mirándole como si estuviera desvariando, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa leve en la cara. De todas formas, parecía estar entretenida con la situación.

— ¿De dónde sacasteis esos nombres? Puedo entender el de Remus, y bueno, Colagusano por la rata. —Parecía ir hablando y reflexionando sobre ello a la vez. — ¿Canuto? ¿Cornamenta?

—Por nuestros patronus. —Respondió Sirius. —Y por la forma que adoptábamos para ayudar a Remus durante sus transformaciones.

—No sabía que fueras un animago. —Dijo Erin.

—Porque poca gente lo sabe, no estoy registrado ni ninguno lo estábamos.

Erin alzó las cejas de inmediato pero volvió a suavizar su expresión de rápido.

—Remus tiene suerte de haber encontrado unos amigos así.

No habló en pasado y Sirius casi lo agradeció porque no quería recordar que ahora solo quedaban ellos.

— ¿Nunca has visto a nadie transformarse? —Preguntó a la vez que se levantaba de su sitio.

—No me digas que te vas a poner a hacer eso delante de mí.

Él se rió porque Erin había sido muy rápida al esperárselo pero ni siquiera le contestó porque quería que le creyera de verdad. Parecía estar tomándoselo en parte como una broma. Erin se había tapado la cara con sus manos pero seguía mirando entre sus dedos, debatiéndose entre la vergüenza y la curiosidad. Antes de que se diera cuenta, delante de ella tenía un gran perro negro y entendió por qué Sirius había escogido Canuto (y también por qué se había ofendido tanto al saber que no le gustaban los perros). Erin se levantó despacio. Sirius acababa de transformarse delante de ella con tanta facilidad que le parecía increíble que aquel animal que tenía delante fuera él. Extendió su mano sin vacilar demasiado y el perro se movió hacía ella con gracia, casi sin hacer ni un ruido .Dejó que pasará sus dedos entre su pelaje y le acariciara. Erin lo hizo de buena gana aunque no era consciente del todo de que se trataba de Sirius, era bastante agradable. No se habría atrevido a tocarle así si lo tuviera delante. El perro se dio la vuelta y de un momento a otro Sirius volvió a aparecer, entonces Erin si que parecía asombrada.

—Eso ha sido fantástico. —Habló. —Y un poco raro.

Sirius se atusó el pelo, como si le hubiera quedado revuelto y se volvió a sentar sin que le hubiera parecido raro que le hubiera acariciado. Erin seguía observando con su cara apoyada en una de sus manos.

— ¿Cuántos años tenias cuando hicisteis el mapa? Tuvisteis que usar conjuros muy avanzados.

—Todavía estábamos en Hogwarts. —Sirius pensó que tenía que haber sido unos cuantos años antes de terminar los estudios, quizás cuarto o quinto curso. Tampoco podía recordarlo con exactitud. —Remus hizo los dibujos, James y yo nos encargamos de muchos hechizos y de rastrear las zonas. Era más fácil al transformarnos.

Erin escuchaba con atención. Aquellos chicos habían sido unos grandes magos desde que eran muy jóvenes eso no se podía dudar. Tampoco que hubieran querido ayudar a Remus de verdad. Le alegraba saber que había tenido alguien ahí para ayudarle. Sirius Black le había parecido de lo más misterioso desde que se había demostrado que no había sido culpable de lo que le habían acusado, y en aquel momento no hacía más que afirmarlo. Parecía que cada día aprendía algo más sobre él que la sorprendía.

—Si de verdad crees que un mapa del Callejón Diagón podría funcionar entonces me apunto. Espero que Remus quiera ayudarnos, porque soy un dibujante pésimo. —Le dijo Sirius.

—Me parece bien. —Le dijo Erin sin pensárselo, Remus también le agradaba.

—Es una buena idea, Erin. —Le aseguró Sirius. Quería hacerlo saber porque de verdad lo era, y la chica parecía haberle estaba vueltas por mucho tiempo. —Ya lo hemos hecho una vez, así que no será tan difícil. Solo tienes que confiar en este perro viejo, ¿por una vez?

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Las que hagan falta.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Perdón por el gran retraso, la universidad ha vuelto con el peor horario que he tenido nunca y este capítulo se me resistía demasiado. Intentaré subir un capítulo o dos al mes, y más largos. Próximamente, más sobre el mapa, una pelea (¿), un cumpleaños… y una boda.**

 **(Lo he borrado y vuelto a subir, perdón por las molestias).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Diez**

Una mujer, un hombre y un perro se encontraban al lado del Caldero Chorreante a primera hora de la mañana de un jueves. Aquellos que les vieran no encontrarían nada chocante acerca de ellos pero Erin se sentía como si fueran a reconocerles en cualquier momento. Remus le había asegurado una y otra vez que casi nadie sabía que Sirius era un animago, y no iba a parecer raro que ellos dos estuvieran el Callejón Diagón. Al principio el plan había sido que Erin iría sola con Sirius pero Remus se había ofrecido a acompañarla por si algo ocurría y así Sirius no se vería obligado a revelarse. En verdad Erin se sentía más segura con Remus. Miró un momento hacia abajo fijándose en la forma que Sirius tenía como animago.

—Me sigue pareciendo muy extraño. —Comentó en voz alta. — ¿Se siente a gusto así?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre dice que lo único que le molesta de ser un perro son las pulgas.

Ella hizo una mueca, pensando en que no quería saber nunca cómo se sentía tenerlas.

— ¿Empezamos? — Volvió a hablar Remus.

—Claro.

Erin sacó su varita procurando que las mangas de la chaqueta que llevaba la tapara lo suficiente para que el resto no se diera cuenta de que estaba utilizándola. No es que hiciera frío, pero tenía que disimular de alguna manera. Ambos empezaron a caminar casi murmurando para que nadie escuchara aquel hechizo aunque casi no había gente en la calle a aquellas horas. Ya había amanecido así que iban a darse prisa. Sirius iba por delante de ambos pero sin ir demasiado rápido como para perderle de vista.

Habían acordado que Erin se encargaría del hechizo que permitía rastrear y localizar a las personas que pasaran por aquella calle, Remus había trazado ya la base del dibujo para luego poder adherir el poder de los hechizos al papel, y Sirius se ocuparía de cubrir todos los rincones posibles. Erin no entendía muy bien cómo iba a hacer aquello bajo la forma de un perro pero tampoco quiso preguntarles.

Hasta llegar a la mitad del callejón todo fue sin problemas pero cuando alcanzaron el cruce entre Gringotts, que estaba a la derecha, y Knockout, la calle al lado del Callejón, Sirius tomó un giro y Erin se paró en seco. Tenía un recuerdo horrible de un día que se había escapado de la tienda de sus padres porque se aburría y se había metido por aquella calle sin darse cuenta. Había sido traumatizante para una niña de diez años ver un escaparate lleno de cabezas reducidas.

— ¿Erin? —Oyó que le llamaba Remus más adelante.

—Ya voy. —Contestó apretando su varita con más fuerza.

Tenían que incluir aquella calle en el mapa sí o sí porque era probable que algún mortífago llegara al Callejón entrando por allí; además, era estúpido que a su edad se asustara por algo así. ¿Acaso no era Auror? Erin volvió a caminar con más rapidez para alcanzarles sin dejar de mirar de reojo a ambos lados de la calle, aguardando a que algo ocurriera. Nada malo pasó, ni hubo ninguna cabeza reducida que hiciera que los pelos se le pusieran de punta. Solo siguió caminando aunque más cerca de Remus de lo que había estado antes. Si él se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo no dijo nada y dudaba mucho que Sirius se hubiera percatado. Incluso como perro seguía teniendo el mismo porte que en persona, se movía con elegancia y su pelo negro brillaba. El trayecto por Knockout apenas duró unos minutos y antes de que Erin se diera cuenta ya volvían a estar en el Callejón Diagón. Pasaron por delante de todas aquellas tiendas cerradas sin que un alma se cruzara con ellos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Erin se sentía aliviada porque si aquello funcionaba, iban a tener una ventaja muy grande, y lo que era más importante; podrían salvar a mucha gente en caso de ataque. Los días que se había pasado sintiéndose inútil habían merecido la pena solo por aquel momento.

Cuando ya casi habían acabado con toda la calle Sirius se detuvo en medio de otra intersección y Erin se plantó igual que había hecho antes pero esta vez no fue por miedo. Conocía aquella calle muy bien, casi podía ver la puerta verde de la tienda de sus padres desde donde se encontraba.

— ¿Hemos terminado? —Preguntó a Remus.

Antes de salir habían repasado las rutas y calles que iban a seguir y creía que tenían que ceñirse el plan todo lo posible.

—Sí. —Le contestó él.

—Pues vamos.

Habría sido muy fácil seguir solo un par de calles más y llegar hasta la tienda de sus padres. Sin embargo, Erin no quería tener ningún trato de preferencia. No podían añadir todos los lugares que los miembros de la Orden frecuentaran porque eso sería imposible. Ella misma tendría que asegurarse de que sus padres estuvieran a salvo si algo pasaba allí.

Si Sirius se había dado cuenta de algo, no mencionó nada cuando los tres volvieron a Grimmauld Place. Fueron directos a la biblioteca, a intentar terminar lo que habían empezado. Erin estaba aún medio dormida después de haber madrugado tanto y pensaba que nada le iba a hacer concentrarse más que un café. Estaba muy equivocada. Tan pronto como Remus colocó el mapa sobre la mesa y Sirius posó su varita sobre él, Erin ya no pudo apartar más la mirada. Entendió perfectamente a lo que Remus se había referido con fijar los hechizos en el papel, viendo como rayos de luz se extendían por el pergamino y los sustituían líneas que seguían el dibujo que Remus había hecho. Había estado rodeada de magia toda su vida pero aún se sorprendía con cosas increíbles como aquella. Cuando llegó su turno Erin no se podía creer que ella hubiera colaborado con el mapa.

—Nunca imaginé que volvería a hacer esto. —Comentó Remus mientras repasaba el mapa.

—A mi me parece una locura. —Dijo Erin. — ¿Seguro que teníais solo quince años cuando hicisteis el mapa?

Remus no paró de trabajar mientras que contestaba a Erin pero se le escapó una risa.

—No nos alagues demasiado o a Sirius se le podría subir a la cabeza.

Erin se rio también al oír a Sirius protestar pero lo cierto es que ella tenía algo de razón. Seguro que desde muy jóvenes habían sido grandes magos, aquella era una prueba más.

—Bueno, no conozco a nadie más que se haya escapado de Azkaban. —Apuntó Erin. —Y tú Remus, fuiste de lejos nuestro mejor profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Él apartó la varita y le sonrió a Erin, que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Vaya, muchas gracias. Tú ya eras una gran alumna entonces, Erin y mírate ahora.

La verdad es que podía sentirse orgullosa de sí misma; los Hufflepuffs siempre habían sido subestimados.

—Deberías pensar en un apodo. —Dijo Sirius. —Para firmar en el mapa, a no ser que quieras usar tu nombre.

—Sí, debería pensar en uno. —Admitió Erin.

Ellos dos eran Canuto y Lunático por razones obvias y aunque ella no encontrara nada especial con lo que distinguirse, usar su nombre de verdad al lado de sus apodos parecería extraño.

—Tienes un par de días para meditarlo. Creo que debería repasarlo antes del cumpleaños de Harry pero no podemos alargarlo más. —Habló Remus.

Erin asintió. El momento de llevar a Harry hasta la madriguera se estaba acercando y también la boda de Bill. Apenas quedaban tres días para el fin de semana.

—Se me ocurrirá algo. —Aseguró.

Remus anunció después que se llevaría el pergamino para terminarlo y dicho esto, dejó la la casa y Erin y Sirius se volvieron a quedar solos.

—Creo que me voy a dar un baño. —Dijo él. —No me siento despierto del todo.

Erin lo entendió de sobra y se fue también detrás de él pero a la cocina. Se hizo un café y luego cogió un par de galletas para comérselas mientras que leía algo. Quería volver a la biblioteca para ver si encontraba algo de inspiración para su nombre. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de girar en el pasillo, mientras que le daba un mordisco a una galleta, se fijó en una puerta a la izquierda que estaba entreabierta. Nunca la había visto así y tampoco sabía lo que había dentro. Erin no se consideraba una persona entrometida pero en aquel momento la curiosidad venció a la voz racional que le decía que no era asunto suyo. ¿Acaso no había dicho Sirius que estuviera como en su casa?

* * *

 **No tengo excusa por la tardanza pero parecía que había pasado muuucho menos tiempo. Este capítulo se me llevaba resistiendo, prometo más acción en los siguientes. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Once_

Erin ni siquiera se había hecho una idea de lo que podía encontrarse en su cabeza pero cuando empujó la puerta entreabierta pensó que aquello no se le habría ocurrido. Era un espacio lo bastante grande como para ser una habitación pero no había ni un solo mueble, lo cual era muy raro viendo lo recargada que estaba el resto de la casa. Erin entró adentro extrañada, contemplando las paradas de color verde oscuro. Apenas había dado un par de pasos en el momento en el que vio lo que se suponía que guardaba la habitación. Había un gran dibujo en la pared a su izquierda que la ocupaba entera. Era un árbol con unas ramas muy alargadas encima del mismo fondo verde que el resto de las paredes, aunque el color parecía más apagado, como si estuviera desgastado. En cada rama había unos redondeles que contenían nombres y encima de ellos un retrato de la persona que nombraba, supuso Erin. Entonces se dio cuenta, era un árbol genealógico de la familia Black. Sus ojos pasaron de un nombre a otro intentado encontrar alguno que le resultara familiar y entonces en el centro del árbol, en la parte de arriba, se encontró con Wallburga Black, la madre de Sirius. Lo más raro de todo es que debajo de ella aparecía un tal Regulus Arcturus Black y al lado un borrón negro. Erin pasó sus dedos por el envejecido tapiz en aquel espacio. Aún podía sentirse el relieve de las letras del nombre, lo que parecía una ese, más tarde una erre. Allí debía de haber estado el nombre de Sirius y su retrato, pensó. Si ambas ramas salían de Wallburga aquello quería decir que Sirius tenía un hermano o al menos lo había tenido.

 _Regulus._ Jamás había escuchado una palabra sobre él.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago viendo más borrones en el árbol y mil absurdas razones por las que algún Black había hecho aquello se le pasaron por la cabeza. Entre asqueada y sorprendida por lo que había descubierto se alejó del tapiz para marcharse antes de que fuera descubierta pero casi como si lo hubiera provocado ella misma con sus pensamientos, Erin se encontró a Sirius cuando estaba cerrando la puerta tras ella. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, Sirius tenía el pelo mojado, acabaría de salir del baño y Erin se preguntó a sí misma por qué tendría que haber acabado tan rápido (o también por qué era tan tonta como para hacer algo que sabía que no debía hacer). Pasara lo que pasara después, deliberó con amargura, era solo culpa suya.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Sirius.

Apenas había hablado y Erin ya sabía que le había enfadado. Había sonado más cortante que nunca, casi como el Sirius que le había desafiado el primer día, con sus ojos oscuros clavados en los suyos.

—Estaba, estaba… —Erin notaba como la lengua se le trababa. —La puerta estaba abierta.

Se había quedado congelada en el sitio y estaba hablando como una estúpida. Una estúpida asustada. No tenía miedo de Sirius, eso estaba claro, pero le daba miedo haber roto la confianza que tenían.

—Eso no quiere decir que puedas entrar.

Erin escuchó cada palabra, notando como su cara se encendía. Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo pero nada con sentido se le cruzó por la cabeza, ni siquiera un lo siento. La primera reacción que le siguió fueron sus piernas moviéndose. ¿Se iba a ir sin decir palabra? Sonaba mucho mejor que empeorar aun más la situación. Erin se marchó escaleras dejando a Sirius confundido, con el ceño fruncido y una pizca de enfado reflejada en sus ojos. La había llamado mientras que se iba pero Erin ya no estaba escuchando, la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo era demasiado fuerte como para quedarse un segundo más. Todo habría quedado así si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que vivían en la misma casa; en algún momento iban a volver a encontrarse y Erin tendría que disculparse. De momento, aquel día pudo librarse sobre todo gracias a Kreacher que por sorpresa, le obedeció en todo momento y le trajo la comida durante el día. Sin embargo, el siguiente día tenían que acompañar a Harry desde su casa hasta la Madriguera y ya no tenía escapatoria.

No fue tan difícil como Erin había pensado. Empezó el día comunicándole todos los preparativos a Kingsley aunque también iba a estar presente por la importancia de la misión y cuando llegó el momento de marcharse durante la tarde se decidió a bajar al primer piso, desde donde se escuchaban diferentes voces. Erin supuso que se trataría de Remus y Tonks y así fue. Ya se encontraban en el pasillo dispuestos a salir, igual que Sirius. Ella sonrió a ambos.

Mientras que salían de la casa para teletransportarse al número 4 de Privet Drive Remus siguió repasando el plan que Erin ya se sabía de memoria, algunos de ellos irían en parejas y como Ojoloco había sugerido tomarían la poción multijugos para distraer a los motífagos en caso de que atacaran y así no pudieran reconocer a Harry. En concreto, Remus y Tonks iban a escoltarlos junto a Bill, Arthur o Sirius sin tener que transformarse. Erin sí lo haría. Sirius todavía ni siquiera había cruzado su mirada con la suya.

Sirius no se consideraba una persona intimidante, al menos cuando no estaba enfadado, pero estaba casi seguro que había asustado a Erin el día anterior. Para ser justos, ella la había asustado primero y tampoco había dejado decirle ni palabra después de que se marchara corriendo. Se había enfadado, sí, porque lo menos que se esperaba era verla a ella en aquella sala. No sabía del todo por qué le había molestado tanto. Lo había achacado al cansancio y a aquella casa, estar encerrad. Sin embargo, después de todo un día sin volver a verla, después de haber escuchado a Kreacher subirle a Erin la comida todo su enfado se había esfumado y había dejado paso a la vergüenza. ¿No había sido ella quien le había dicho que una casa solo era una casa? Estaba haciendo de algo insignificante una montaña.

Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle nada, habían salido de casa con Remus y Tonks y desde aquel momento la única preocupación de Sirius se había vuelto Harry. Después había habido demasiada gente delante como para tener aquel tipo de conversación y Erin no había intentado acercarse a él en ningún momento. La había asustado, sí y porque eso no le hablaría en ningún. No podía negar que estuvo tentado de al menos decirle que todo iría bien después de que todos se hubieron tomado la poción multijugos pero Erin parecía tener mejor cara después de ver a Fred y George y Sirius había tenido que marcharse antes para poder escoltar al resto.

En aquel momento, él ya estaba en la Madriguera y su inquietud le hacía rodear la casa una y otra vez viendo que nadie más aparte de él y Arthur junto a Fred habían llegado. Molly seguía dentro de la casa y Sirius sabía lo preocupada que estaría por sus hijos, igual que él lo estaba por Harry. Aquella era una jugada muy arriesgada pero tenían que ponerle a salvo como fuera. Después de otra vuelta a la casa que a Sirius le pareció interminable, vio una escoba aproximarse y su corazón le dio un vuelco. Desde tan lejos solo podía distinguir a una persona de pelo rubio y por un momento pensó en Fleur, que volaba con Bill por supuesto, pero luego recordó que iban en un Thestral y se dio cuenta de que solo podía ser Erin. Se acercó a la puerta de casa, donde se encontraba Arthur vigilando con una sensación de alivio aflorando en su pecho. Nunca se hubiera perdonado a sí mismo que a Erin le hubiera pasado algo después de haberse portado como un imbécil.

El alivio se fue tan rápido como había venido cuando Erin se bajó de su escoba más pálida de lo que Sirius la había visto nunca y con la respiración entrecortada.

—Erin. —Le llamó. — ¿Estás bien?

La chica se acercó a la puerta, a la que habían salido todos los Weasley que se encontraban en casa, mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

—Había mortífagos por todas partes. —Anunció con un hilo de voz.

—Eso no es posible. —Escuchó decir a Arthur. —Nadie fuera de la Orden sabía que íbamos a trasladar a Harry.

Luego Erin pronunció lo que ninguno de ellos quería admitir en voz alta:

—Entonces alguien nos ha traicionado.

Molly y Arthur habían empezado a discutir y Fred había abrazado a Erin, que parecía estar recobrando el aliento. Sirius ya no escuchaba nada. Le hervía la sangre de pensar que algo así pudiera estar ocurriendo, _otra vez_ pensó. Quizás era él quien arrastraba su mala suerte a todos los lados. Por sorpresa, sintió una mano en su brazo apretándole sin mucha fuerza. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Erin, con los ojos medio llorosos.

—No va a servir de nada salir ahí fuera ahora.

Sirius estuvo a punto de replicarle que eso no era lo que quería hacer pero era exactamente lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Harry y sus amigos seguían ahí fuera, Tonks, Remus… No quería que les ocurriera nada.

— ¿Soy tan predecible?

Erin esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa aunque Sirius ni siquiera lo había pretendido.

—Es lo que me gustaría hacer a mi también pero no es lo más inteligente.

No lo era pero de haber estado solo Sirius se habría lanzado sin pensarlo ni un segundo más a por el resto, sobre todo a por Harry. Tal vez lo único que le hacía falta de vez en cuando era una persona que le hiciera pararse a pensar un segundo.

* * *

 **Aburrido, corto pero quería subir algo después de tanto tiempo sin subir un capítulo. No sé cómo se me ha pasado tanto tiempo pero tengo que empezar a reconocer que soy la persona más desastrosa del mundo. Desde la última vez que actualicé esta historia han cambiado algunas cosas, ahora mismo estoy viviendo en Inglaterra lo cual me ha hecho volver a interesarme por Harry Potter (es más ahora mismo estoy releyendo los libros y volviendo a ver las películas para ver si me inspiro). Espero actualizar mucho más pronto que esta vez, un capítulo más largo y más interesante sí, porque tengo cosas mejores planeadas para futuros capítulos. Gracias otra vez.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Doce_

Erin aún estaba temblando cuando entró dentro de casa junto a Molly, Arthur y Fred. Sirius se había quedado fuera aguardando al resto pero tan pronto como entraron al pequeño salón de los Weasley apareció él seguido de Remus y Tonks.

—Alguien nos ha traicionado. —Fue lo primero que escuchó decir a Remus.

Lo que ocurrió después Erin no se lo habría imaginado en su vida, el antiguo profesor sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Sirius que había levantado sus manos en señal de defensa. Erin miró a Tonks, la cual le devolvió la misma mirada llena de confusión.

—Remus, no es el momento de hacer bromas. —Respondió Sirius, con un ligero tono de impaciencia reflejada en su voz.

—No es ninguna broma. —Siguió Remus con la varita aún en alto. —No digo que hayas sido tú, ni ninguno de nosotros pero ¿y si hay algún impostor entre nosotros? Tenemos que asegurarnos.

Erin se dio la vuelta respirando con profundidad. Le dolía la cabeza, ni siquiera la mitad había regresado y ahora estaban preocupados por un posible impostor. Remus y Sirius seguían con su conversación pero Erin ni siquiera escuchó nada de lo que estaban diciendo hasta que oyó mencionar su nombre y se volvió a girar. Tonks, Remus y Sirius la estaban observando.

—Es tu turno.

Erin tuvo que resistirse para no poner los ojos en blanco. Sabía que era una situación muy seria pero, ¿acaso no parecía ella misma?

—Hazlo tú Sirius. —Habló Remus.

Él se le quedó mirando con la varita alzada, aunque con poco espíritu como si todo aquello le parecería ridículo.

—A mi me parece obvio que se trata de Erin. —Masculló Sirius.

—Vamos, Sirius tan solo pregúntale algo. —Intervino Tonks.

Sirius y Erin se quedaron mirando uno al otro y a Erin no se le dejaba de cruzar por la mente el pensamiento de que tenía que pedirle perdón. ¿Y qué le iría a preguntar Sirius?

—Algo que solo ella y yo sabemos. —Dijo Sirius girándose para mirar a Remus. Este asintió y Sirius comenzó a explicarse—Desperté a Erin una noche, estaba gritando sin darme cuenta porque había tenido una pesadilla y ella bajó corriendo porque pensaba que alguien estaba atacándonos. ¿Qué estaba soñando yo?

Tonks y Remus estaban en total silencio y Erin podía observar por el rabillo de ojo a Arthur y Molly junto a la ventana pero creía que también estaban atentos.

—Era Harry. —Contestó ella. —Harry cayéndose por el Velo.

—Te lo dije. —Comentó Sirius zanjando la discusión.

—No era nada personal, Erin. —Le dijo Remus.

Ella le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Remus y Tonks se volvían a dirigir fuera. Se había quedado otra vez con Sirius a apenas unos metros de distancia, lo más cerca que habían estado aquel día excepto al llegar Erin hacía unos minutos.

—Oye Erin. —Ella se volvió para mirarle. —Quiero hablar contigo luego. Cuando ya hayan vuelto todos.

—Claro. —Respondió.

¿Se estaría sintiendo él también culpable? Estaba claro que había sido una tontería, una tonta discusión, pero Erin se sentía responsable. Ella también quería dejarlo claro.

—Deberíamos salir con los demás.

Los dos se encaminaron fuera para unirse a Tonks y Remus, mientras que Erin también salió pero se quedó al lado de Fred. La espera era lo peor en aquellos momentos de incertidumbre sin saber cuándo volverían, qué les habría pasado. O peor aún, pensó Erin con la piel de gallina, si acaso todos volverían. Si ni siquiera eran capaces de mover a Harry de un lugar a otro sin que ocurriera nada, ¿cómo iban a derrotar a Voldemort?

Harry fue de los primeros en aparecer después, junto a Hagrid, pálido como una hoja. Estaba confuso al ver que pocos habían vuelto pero sabía que los mortífagos les habían estado esperando. Con frases entrecortadas había confesado también que habían matado a Hedwig porque él mismo se había delatado usando _expelliarmus_ , aunque Sirius insistió al momento en que no era su culpa. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a comprobar si cada uno era quien decía ser porque en aquel momento las peores pesadillas de todos los presentes se hicieron realidad. Remus había salido y cuando volvió a entrar seguido por Ron y Hermione lo hizo cargando con una persona a su lado. Antes de que a Erin le diera tiempo a asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin que pudiera darse cuenta de quien se trataba, le sacudió un escalofrío. Había tanta sangre en el rostro de aquella persona que pensó que estaba a punto de morirse. Ginny dio un grito, mientras que Harry se apresuró a levantar las piernas de la persona que Remus no podía alzar por completo y entonces Erin vio su rostro y ella misma tuvo que reprimirse para no chillar. Era George. George, con su pelo ensangrentado y apenas consciente. Molly se abalanzó prácticamente sobre su hijo a la vez que lo tumbaban con cuidado en el sofá. Después de ella, Arthur, Ginny, Fred y Ron se habían apresurado también a acercarse a él y Erin tuvo que apartarse para dejarles espacio. De todas formas, ya había visto lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que George había perdido su oreja y después de hacerse a un lado no supo qué hacer. Creía que no podría ni moverse de la impresión.

—Está perdiendo mucho sangre. —Escuchó decir a Arthur.

Molly ya había sacado su varita para intentar curar a su hijo. Por otro lado, Fred parecía estar aún conmocionado y no había dicho ni una palabra, al igual que Harry. Erin se dio la vuelta incapaz de mirar a George por mucho más tiempo, tumbado en aquel sofá intentando aferrarse a su vida, y observó a Harry. Tenía los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido, y lo más seguro es que estuviera culpándose por todo otra vez. Cuando Bill, Fleur y Kingsley aparecieron por fin en la Madriguera, Molly había logrado que George recuperara la consciencia pero el ambiente seguía tenso y casi todos habían derramado lágrimas. Todos sin excepción lo hicieron después de que Bill anunciara que habían perdido a Ojoloco. Tonks rompió en llanto, Remus trataba de consolarla aun sabiendo que era inútil. Todos sabían que ella había sido la protegida del Auror. Erin ya no sabía a dónde mirar.

La chica se sentó en la mesa de la cocina de los Weasley, al lado de Hagrid. Aquella tarde se estaba volviendo tan larga y dolorosa que se estaba volviendo insoportable y el nudo que tenía el estómago desde que había llegado a la casa aún no había desaparecido. Poco a poco la cocina se había llenado en silencio, a excepción de los Weasley que se mantenían al lado de George. Bill entró de repente, sacó una botella de whiskey de fuego de un armario y unos cuantos vasos y empezó a servirles unos tragos.

—Por Ojoloco. —Pronunció alzando su vaso.

Erin tomó un vaso e incluso vio a Harry y Hermione hacer lo mismo, a Arthur, a Remus y Sirius, Fleur...solo Tonks que ya estaba más calmada se había quedado al margen. Todos alzaron sus vasos y los juntaron en un brindis final por el amigo y compañero que habían perdido. Después de que el alcohol le abrasara la garganta, Erin pensó que aparte de Ojoloco, de George y la traición que habían sufrido, lo que más les podía hundir es que aquello podía acabar con su esperanza, y la esperanza de hacerle frente a Voldemort era lo que les había unido. Erin se levantó de su silla y fue hasta el salón, intentando que los nervios no la vencieran. Se quedó en un extremo del sofá, observando a George. Se había quedado dormido. Ya le habían vendado la cabeza y la parte en que antes había estado su oreja. Tenía la cara limpia y Molly le había quitado también la ropa ensangrentada.

— ¿Cómo está?—Le preguntó.

—No puedo intentar reemplazarla. —Empezó a explicar. —Es magia negra.

Erin esperaba aquella respuesta.

—Ya ha hecho reír a Fred. Y me ha dicho que ahora podré diferenciarlos. —Molly soltó una risa nerviosa y Erin posó la mano en su hombro con suavidad.

—Entonces sigue siendo nuestro George.

—Al menos...al menos está vivo. —Respondió.

Erin solo pudo asentir con la cabeza porque no creía que fuera capaz a decir nada más. Toda aquella situación era surrealista. Erin había conocido a los gemelos en un mal momento en su vida, la habían defendido y animado durante años y prácticamente la habían hecho una más de su familia. No podía concebir como alguien podría querer hacerles daño a ninguno de los dos.

—No quiero molestar demasiado pero creo que alguien debería hacer guardia esta noche. —Dijo Erin. —Vosotros tenéis que descansar.

—Por Merlín, no molestas para nada Erin. —Molly se incorporó. —Claro que puedes quedarte, es buena idea pero tú también tienes que descansar después, ¿vale?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a la mujer. Estaba mucho más calmada de lo que Erin se hubiera esperado aunque sabía de sobra que Molly era una mujer muy fuerte.

La cena con los Weasley y los demás que también habían decidido quedarse fue una de las tensas que Erin había pasado en aquella casa. Las conjeturas sobre quien les había traicionado no tardaron en llegar. Había sido Mundugus sin ninguna duda y Erin sabía que todos se estarían maldiciendo al igual que ella por no haberlo visto antes. Harry fue el que más callado estuvo y cuando acabó de cenar se limitó a seguir a Ron y Hermione, los tres con caras largas. Erin se había esperado que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento o a levantarse de la mesa y salir por la puerta. Fue entonces cuando Erin aprovechó para levantarse también y hablar:

—Yo hago la primera guardia.

—Nosotros te relevamos más tarde. —Dijo Tonks, refiriéndose a ella misma y Remus.

—Y yo me quedo contigo. —Anunció Sirius.

Erin asintió mirándole. Era lo que había estado buscando. La chica se puso una sudadera y vio a Sirius abrocharse su chaqueta también, antes de salir afuera. Molly le dio las gracias a los dos y cuando Erin iba a salir por la puerta vio a Sirius darle un abrazo. La chica sonrió, aquello era buena señal. Cuando se encontró afuera con Sirius, al fin los dos solos, a Erin ya se le había olvidado todo lo que había tenido intención de decirle esa tarde.

—¿Crees que Harry está bien? —Preguntó.

—Está enfadado consigo mismo, sin razón, pero puedo entenderlo. A mí también me daría rabia. —Explicó Sirius.

Habían empezado a andar, rodeando la casa con sus varitas iluminadas.

—George está bien. Es decir, Molly no pudo hacer nada por salvar su oreja pero al menos está a salvo.

—No tendría que haber ocurrido. No habría pasado si no hubiera sido por Mundungus...

Sirius no terminó la frase. Erin también estaba disgustada y enfadada por la situación pero no había sido culpa de ninguno de ellos.

—Nunca me he fiado demasiado de él pero pensaba que simplemente era un ladrón. Quizás hasta un mentiroso, pero de ahí a un traidor...

Erin asintió en silencio. En dos días sería el cumpleaños de Harry y en tres la boda de Bill y Fleur. Por supuesto que todo aquello no tendría que estar sucediendo. Se suponía que serían unos días de paz, dentro de lo que cabía. La noche parecía tranquila aunque se había levantado un poco de viento. No había rastro de nadie en los alrededores de la casa pero aún así los dos decidieron acercarse hasta la charca que había al lado de la Madriguera a echar un vistazo.

—Quería pedirte perdón por haberte gritado ayer. —Dijo de repente Sirius, tomándola por sorpresa.

Erin se paró para hablar con él.

—Yo sí que lo siento. No tenía derecho a invadir tu privacidad así.

—Da igual, Erin, solo fue una tontería. Lo llevo pensando todo el día, no quería disgustarte ni mucho menos.

Ella extendió su mano, con una pequeña sonrisa, y Sirius se la tomó.

—Estamos bien.

Gracias a la luz de sus varitas Erin pudo ver que Sirius sonreía un poco también. A Erin aún le podía la curiosidad y antes de que siguieran con su ronda intentó averiguar más con cautela.

— ¿Tienes un hermano, verdad? —Preguntó.

—Regulus, sí. Tenía un año menos que yo.

Sirius había contestado sin dudar aunque había apartado la mirada de la suya un momento. Erin se dio cuenta de que hablado de él en pasado y un pensamiento le invadió, su hermano estaba muerto.

—De pequeños siempre nos llevamos bien aunque él siempre fue el favorito de mis padres. Fue así hasta que entré a Hogwarts más o menos, ya sabes por lo de Gryffindor. Desde entonces me distancié de todo el mundo en mi familia, incluso él. Cuando llegó la hora de que él entrara también yo solo quería que fuera a cualquier sitio menos a Slytherin. No lo sé, quizás así alguien más de mi familia haría algo bien.

Sirius se había quedado mirando a ninguna parte.

—Echaba de menos a mi hermano. —Admitió con la voz temblorosa. —Pero lo que yo quería no pasó. Entró a Slytherin y después de yo me fuera con los Potter apenas volví a verle. Empezó a rodearse de más Slytherins, de familias antiguas y al final se acabó uniendo a los Mortífagos. Como todos los demás.

Había una pizca de decepción en la voz de Sirius. Erin tenía la impresión de que no le había contado aquella historia a mucha gente.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

—No lo sé. Sé que murió pero nunca encontraron su cuerpo. Nunca supe lo que le pasó.

A Erin le costaba mirarle a la cara en aquel momento, no sabía qué decirle.

—Lo siento mucho.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta y se volvió para mirarla.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Quizás había sido hace mucho tiempo pero si le había molestado era porque le seguía doliendo. Erin no quería hurgar más en la herida así que le propuso volver a acercarse a la casa. Allí no había nadie y el pensamiento le reconfortó. Ya habían tenido suficientes emociones por un día. Dieron una segunda vuelta alrededor de la Madriguera para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y cuando acabaron Erin se sentó en el suelo, en la parte de atrás de la casa. Se dijo a sí misma que solo sería un momento, porque aún le quedaban unas horas por delante. Se había comprometido a mantenerse despierta hasta que llegara la madrugada para no molestar a Remus y Tonks. Después podría descansar. Sirius parecía cansado también, y se sentó a su lado suspirando. Ninguno de los dos había guardado sus varitas.

—No creo que nadie vaya a seguirnos hasta aquí. —Dijo Erin.

—Espero que no. —Hablo Sirius. —Estoy agotado.

—Podías haberte ido a descansar un rato.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no. No quería dejarte sola. —Erin sintió una sensación reconfortante en el pecho. —Además, apenas te he visto en todo el día.

— ¿Ya me echabas de menos? —Preguntó riéndose.

—No te lo creas tanto. —Sirius le empujo, también riendo. —Solo un poco.

—Me alegro de saberlo. —Dijo ella bromeando.

Erin sintió que al fin estaba tranquila. Aunque la noche sería larga y descansaría poco, George se recuperaría y Harry estaba a salvo por el momento. Las cosas con Sirius estaban bien.

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

 **Llevar sin escribir tantos meses que ni siquiera recuerdas lo que tú misma escribiste…en el capítulo anterior. Mi vida en una frase. He vuelto a mi casa por fin hace un tiempo así que espero ponerme al día porque Sirius y Erin no dejan de rondarme la cabeza a cada hora, rogándome que escriba más sobre ellos. Ojalá estuviera de broma.**

 **La pobre Erin no sabe todo lo que se le viene encima.**

 **Próximamente: un cumpleaños y una boda.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Trece_

Como era habitual, Erin fue de las primeras personas en levantarse la mañana siguiente. Le pasaba desde que era pequeña sin quererlo pero ahora que era una adulta casi buscaba madrugar. No se sentía tan tranquila en ningún otro momento del día como cuando caía la noche o empezaba el día. Había tenido una sensación extraña al despertarse y encontrarse en la Madriguera. Cuando había abierto los ojos por un instante pensó que estaba en Grimmauld Place, parecía que ya casi se había acostumbrado a aquella casa vieja que cada vez se volvía menos espeluznante. Entonces vio a Hermione y Ginny durmiendo plácidamente en la misma habitación y los recuerdos de la noche anterior se le vinieron encima. Apenas serían las ocho o las nueve, así que Erin retiró las sábanas intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, se vistió con rapidez, se recogió el pelo y salió de la habitación. No se oía nada más desde donde se encontraba ella en las escaleras aunque estaba casi segura que Arthur y Molly ya estarían ocupándose de algo en la casa o fuera, o quizás vigilando a George. Bajó las escaleras y se encaminó a la cocina mientras bostezaba. Estuviera en la Madriguera o estuviera en Grimmauld Place, había cosas que no cambiaban. Sirius ya estaba en la cocina, de espaldas y con una taza en la mano mientras que miraba por la ventana.

—Buenos días. —Dijo Erin en voz baja. No quería sobresaltarlo ni tampoco molestar a nadie.

Sirius se dio la vuelta sin parecer demasiado sorprendido.

—Buenos días. —Dijo como si nada, también en voz baja. — ¿Quieres café?

Erin asintió y se quedó de pie al lado de la encimera.

— ¿Has dormido algo? —Le preguntó.

—Sí. —Le respondió él mientras daba un sorbo a su café. — ¿Tú?

—La verdad es que bastante.

Erin dudaba que Sirius hubiera descansado de verdad, al contrario que ella, porque tenía unas ojeras enormes y el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre. Al parecer, Sirius tenía el sueño ligero, más todavía que ella. Quizás estaba teniendo pesadillas de nuevo, pensó ella. Sirius le sirvió una taza de una cafetera enorme y le dio también un par de galletas. Erin le dio las gracias y se acercó un poco más a él, con sus brazos rozándose, para ver qué era lo que estaba observando por la ventana. Afuera se encontraba Arthur junto con otras personas que Erin no conocía, montando una gran carpa con sus varitas. Ya habían empezado a hacer los preparativos para la boda. Erin se alegró de que al menos tuvieran algo bueno que celebrar, algo que les animara y les distrajera un poco. Luego se apartó de la ventana y se sentó a la mesa, mientras que Sirius siguió de pie pero se dio la vuelta para no darle la espalda a Erin.

— ¿Sabes a quién vi anoche?—Preguntó Sirius.

—No.

Estaban hablando casi en murmullos pero aun así Erin podía advertir cierta diversión en su tono.

—Harry y Ginny. —Una sonrisa ladeada se había hecho paso en el rostro de Sirius.

— ¿Dónde? —Preguntó ella interesada.

—En el rellano de la escalera delante de la habitación de Ginny.

Erin juraría que la chica estaba en la habitación cuando ella se había ido a dormir aunque podría haberse escabullido mientras que dormía.

—Estaban hablando y se besaron, nada extraño. —Continuó él. —Solo me sorprendió porque no sabía que a Ginny le gustara Harry de verdad.

—A Ginny le gusta Harry desde hace mucho tiempo. —Inquirió Erin.

—Así que sabes más que yo.

—Es probable. —Le contestó. —Pero no sabía que estuvieran saliendo ahora mismo.

Ginny le contaba prácticamente todo y sabía que la chica había salido con Dean Thomas aunque le gustaba Harry, y que luego él le había dicho que no podían estar juntos para no ponerla en peligro. Algo muy típico de Harry.

— ¿Debería decirle algo?

—No te ofendas Sirius, pero si no te ha contado nada todavía a lo mejor le da vergüenza. —Le respondió masticando una galleta. Luego pensó en preguntarle si acaso él le había hablado de chicas a sus padres pero aquel era un ejemplo pésimo. —La última vez que salí con alguien tardé meses en contárselo a mis padres. Prefería morirme antes que enfrentarme a ello.

— ¿Un poco dramático no?

Erin asintió con la cabeza y notó como las mejillas se le enrojecían.

—Supongo que nunca he sido muy valiente, ni siquiera para eso.

Ni qué decir tenía que también le había costado meses atreverse a salir con el que había sido su último novio. En aquel momento, entendía a Harry.

—Si hablas con él, yo lo dejaría caer sutilmente. Seguro que él te lo contará sin falta de que se sienta avergonzado.

—Puedo intentarlo. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Aunque creo que hay cosas que le preocupan más que esto.

Erin estaba segura también. La chica acabó comiendo más galletas mientras Sirius desayunaba en silencio, como si estuviera pensando cómo acercarse a Harry y ella no quiso presionarlo más. Ya iba por su tercera galleta cuando Sirius se marchó a ayudar a Arthur y Erin se quedó sola. Lo más seguro era que todos pasarían el día allí y la noche siguiente celebrarían el cumpleaños de Harry en Grimmauld Place y volverían a la Madriguera para la boda. Erin no hizo demasiado aquel día, aparte de pasar el rato con los Weasley e intentar echar una mano. Sí que tuvo tiempo de hablar con Bill y la que iba a ser su futura esposa, Fleur Delacour. Erin no le había visto en una eternidad aunque ahora estaba en Inglaterra con Fleur y ambos habían encontrado un trabajo en Gringotts. Si no lo fallaba la memoria, solo se los había encontrado en una reunión de la Orden sin contar el día anterior. Nunca había sido tan cercana a Bill como al resto de sus hermanos, aunque si tenía más trato con él que con Charlie o Percy. Además, sabía que a Molly no le había agradado Fleur al principio, así que no le extrañaba que la chica no pasara tanto tiempo con su familia.

El día siguiente sí que fue un día atareado. Harry llegó a Grimmauld Place más pronto que nunca, con una sonrisa inmensa que ni siquiera flaqueó cuando Sirius le tiró de las orejas con tanta fuerza que después se le quedaron rojas. Erin no había visto muchos de sus cumpleaños pero estaba segura de que este no se le olvidaría por muchas razones. La primera, por la cantidad de gente que se había reunido en la casa de Sirius y encima por una buena razón. La mitad de los asistentes eran los Weasley, por cierto, y la otra mitad eran miembros de la Orden. Hasta Kingsley se había escapado para felicitar a Harry en persona aunque fuera a ser una visita de lo más fugaz. En toda la tarde se habían repetido felicitaciones y las mismas escenas de abrazos, besos en la mejilla y más tirones de oreja. Erin había intentado saludar a todo el mundo, pararse a hablar con su jefe y ayudar a preparar la cena con tanto empeño que casi se le olvidó que también tenía que terminar el asunto del mapa del Callejón con Remus. Apenas le llevó un momento contarle a Remus el apodo que había pensado y él se fue hacia la otra punta de la habitación donde estaba sentado Sirius y le susurró al oído. Sirius miró a la chica, le hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba y Erin siguió hablando con Ginny como si nada. Nadie les preguntó por ello.

Después de cenar, Harry abrió sus regalos mientras que Arthur no dejaba de sacar fotos. Habían hecho que el chico se sentara en la cabeza de la mesa del comedor y cada vez que alguien le daba un regalo Arthur le mandaba sentarse al lado de Harry y posar para inmortalizar el momento.

—Entre hoy y mañana mi padre tendrá para un álbum entero. —Comentó Ron entre risas.

A Erin, que se encontraba de pie, alrededor de la mesa con los demás también le resultó de lo más gracioso pero a la vez le enternecía.

—Déjalo, está muy contento.

—Eso es porque sé dar una fiesta. —Dijo Sirius a su derecha. —Y sin una gota de alcohol.

—Ya veremos si dices lo mismo mañana. —Comentó Remus con una sonrisa.

—Lo dudo. Una boda es una boda. —Respondió Sirius. —Pero siempre con moderación, amigo.

Remus continuó hablándole a Erin.

—La última vez que Sirius se pasó bebiendo en una fiesta, fue el verano pasado. Se puso a cantar un villancico sobre un hipogrifo a pleno pulmón pero inventándose la letra.

Sirius se empezó a reír a carcajadas, seguido por Remus y a Erin se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Pues me hubiera gustado verlo. —Comentó ella.

Jamás había escuchado a Sirius cantar y aunque hubiera sido un desastre seguro que lo había hecho porque estaba feliz. A los regalos le siguieron lo más importante, que eran las tartas de chocolate que Erin había ayudado a hacer y también los cafés, tés o lo que quisieran que les acompañara. Harry estaba sentado en el salón rodeado de sus amigos, con Sirius sentado a su lado y Erin se encontraba en la mesa del comedor, cerca de Remus y Tonks, comiéndose su pedazo de tarta y pensando en partirse otro trozo. Justo entonces Hermione se levantó del salón y se sentó en un sitio vacío a la izquierda de Erin, posando su humeante taza de té en la mesa.

—Hola.

—Hola. ¿Quieres otro trozo de tarta? —Le ofreció Erin.

—No, gracias. Quería hablar contigo. —Hermione había bajado la voz.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Erin se giró y acercó un poco su silla a la de Hermione.

La chica tenía la mirada fija en su taza de té, que rodeaba con ambas manos.

—Es Harry. Ayer por la noche quiso marcharse.

— ¿Qué? —Erin no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. ¿Marcharse a dónde?

—Ron y yo le convencimos de que esperara o Molly se disgustaría. Quería marcharse solo. —Siguió Hermione.

—Hermione, no sé de qué me estás hablando. —Pronunció Erin en total confusión.

La chica le empezó a hacer un resumen muy rápido de lo que había ocurrido, empezando por Dumbledore que le había encomendado a Harry una tarea de vital importancia para acabar con el Señor Tenebroso. Tenía que ver con una magia tan negra que Erin apenas había oído hablar de ella. Lord Voldemort había hecho seis Horrocruxes y para ello seis vidas se habían perdido y seis pedazos de su alma se habían quedado encadenados a ellos. De repente a Erin se le habían pasado las ganas de comer un segundo trozo de tarta.

— ¿Por qué se iría solo? —Preguntó. Hermione seguía con la cabeza gacha y una mueca de disgusto. — Es la peor idea que he escuchado.

—Ya sabes cómo se pone Harry cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. No vamos a dejar que lo haga, necesitamos ayuda, por supuesto. Ni siquiera sabemos por dónde empezar a buscar.

Erin se quedó un momento callada y miró de reojo a Remus que parecía demasiado enfrascado con Tonks como para darse cuenta de lo que las dos estaban hablando.

—Harry le contó lo de los Horrocruxes a Sirius pero no le ha dicho nada de la búsqueda. —Soltó Hermione con un suspiro. —Y yo no sé cómo decírselo.

Erin no recordaba haberse enfadado con Harry en ningún momento, no de ninguna manera que fuera más allá de una tontería pero en aquel momento se sintió dolida de verdad aunque no fuera con ella. No creía que Sirius fuera a reaccionar de buena manera.

— ¿Puedes hablar con él? —Preguntó Hermione. Erin ya se lo había esperado. —Tú pasas mucho más tiempo con Sirius, él te escuchará. Me da miedo ir a buscar a Harry un día y que se haya marchado Merlín sabe a dónde sin avisarnos.

Desde donde se encontraban las dos se podía ver a Harry y a Sirius con Ron, Fred y George, riéndose mientras que miraban unas fotos que seguramente había sacado Arthur antes.

— Va a hacerle mucho daño. —Dijo Erin sin apartar la vista de los dos.

¿Por qué Harry no le habría contado aquello a su padrino? ¿Era culpa lo que estaría sintiendo y no querría implicar a nadie más? Erin no le podía encontrar el sentido y si a Sirius ya le había parecido la mañana anterior que Harry no le contaba lo suficiente, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar entonces.

—Lo sé. Harry...no sé en qué está pensando.

Erin se sintió aliviada de que al menos Hermione tuviera dos dedos de frente y le hubiera dicho la verdad.

—Gracias por contármelo, Hermione. Lo haré.

—Voy a volver con Harry. —Dijo ella.

Erin asintió con la cabeza y Hermione se marchó. Erin también se levantó pero se marchó a la cocina, llevándose su plato y otros cuantos más a la cocina. Pensó en que en cuanto Sirius se encontrara solo se lo contaría aunque pensaba que le fastidiaría la noche y el día siguiente también. No pretendía que se enfadara con Harry pero tenía derecho a saberlo. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma al ver que otros podían confiar en ella para contarles sus problemas pero por otro lado habría deseado seguir en la ignorancia y no tener que disgustar a nadie más. Cuando volvió de nuevo al salón se encontró a Sirius bromeando con Tonks y Sirius sentados en la mesa donde había estado ella con Hermione antes, la chica, Harry y Ron seguían con los demás en los sofás. Erin se lo tomó como una oportunidad y se acercó a Sirius.

— ¿Alguno quiere un café? —Preguntó. —Voy a hacerme uno.

—Yo sí. —Respondió Sirius. Erin se sorprendió de lo bien que le había funcionado. — ¿Tonks?

—Sí, con un poco de leche.

Sirius asintió y Remus pasó con un discreto no gracias.

En la cocina, Erin observó a Sirius preparar el café igual que lo había visto hacer mil veces antes, sin ni siquiera saber cómo empezar a explicarse.

—El tuyo quizás lo quieras con unas gotas de algo.

 _Para pasar el mal trago_ , se calló.

—Te tengo que contar una cosa aunque igual no es el mejor momento. —Dijo intentando no parecer demasiado contundente.

Erin se dio la vuelta apoyándose con su brazo en la encimera de la cocina y se giró para hablar con él.

— ¿Es malo?

—Te va a doler. —Admitió ella. —Pero sería mejor que no te enfadaras.

—Si me dices eso me va a sentar peor, Erin.

Ella buscó sus manos y se las apretó en un intento de reconfortarle.

—Se puede ver la cocina desde tu salón.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nada? —Dijo Sirius un poco molesto pero no le soltó.

—Que puedes empezar a reírte como si te estuviera contando algo gracioso. Nos pueden estar mirando. —Ella no lo sabía porque estaba de espaldas. —Es sobre Harry.

Sirius se rió un poco, sin dejar entrever ningún gesto de inquietud.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Hermione acaba de hablar conmigo. Está preocupada por Harry. Cree que se puede escapar a buscar no sé qué Horrocruxes. —Dijo Erin. —Sabes algo de ello por lo que me ha dicho. Ayer ella y Ron evitaron que se marchara solo.

Sirius se soltó de su agarre de inmediato y se quedó parado por un momento. Echó una mirada al salón y sonrió para sí mismo como si hubiera visto a alguien observándolos. Erin estaba segura porque en aquel momento lo que menos le apetecería sería sonreír.

—No me ha dicho nada.

Sirius había hablado en voz baja, tanto que Erin casi no le había escuchado.

—No creo que lo planeara con mala intención. —Le dijo con sinceridad.

—Eso espero.

Sirius siguió con lo que estaba haciendo sin decir nada más y Erin esperó en silencio a que terminara. Se podía ver con facilidad cómo apretaba los labios, solo le faltaba decir una o dos palabrotas para que se viera su fastidio.

— ¿Acaso se piensa que está solo? —Dijo él, sin esperar ninguna respuesta. —Porque no lo está y lo sabe de sobra. Es igual de necio que James.

Erin se arrepintió de no haber esperado al día siguiente para hablar con él. Sirius se había enfadado tal y como se había esperado.

— Sé de sobra que no soy su padre.

—Vale. —La chica le interrumpió y ambos se quedaron mirándose. —Ya está, no tenía que haberte contado nada.

Sirius se paró, mordiéndose el labio como si se estuviera conteniendo y negó con la cabeza.

—Si no no me habría dicho nada.

—No le hables sobre esto ahora. —Le pidió ella. — Hermione y Ron están con él y mañana todo el mundo estará demasiado pendiente de Harry como para que intente nada.

Él asintió con la cabeza y Erin empezó a sacar unas tazas, unas cucharas y azúcar.

—Todo son quebraderos de cabeza con Harry. —Se quejó entre dientes. Erin sabía que no lo decía del todo en serio, solo estaba enfadado. —¿En qué está pensando?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es muy joven para que todo lo que está ocurriendo se le venga encima. —Sabía de sobra que Sirius lo sabía pero aún así tuvo que decirlo.

— ¿Crees que se habría ido de verdad sin decirme nada?

Al mirarle a los ojos, Erin se dio cuenta de que no podía mentirle, sobre todo estando así, por mucho que la verdad pudiera dolerle.

—No lo creo o al menos eso espero. Y si lo hiciera, se iría sin decirle absolutamente nada a nadie.

—Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por Harry. Haría lo que fuera por él.

Erin solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Estaba más que claro que la persona que más le importaba en todo al mundo a Sirius era su ahijado. A todos los que estaban allí aquella noche les importaba, había quedado más que demostrado el día anterior que estaban dispuestos hasta a jugarse sus vidas.

—Lo sé. Él también lo sabe, Sirius. Siento habértelo contando así de golpe.

—No pasa nada. Si no es por ti y Hermione estaría a ciegas completamente.

Él sirvió los tres cafés y se quedó mirando a Erin. La chica pensaba que cogería su café y el de su prima y se iría pero para su sorpresa, Sirius se acercó a ella e inclinándose un poco, apoyó su mano en la mejilla de Erin y le dio un beso rápido en la otra. A Erin solo le dio tiempo a ver una fugaz sonrisa en los labios de Sirius mientras se daba la vuelta y cogía sus cafés. Con las mejillas sonrojadas por la muestra de afecto inesperada, Erin cogió su café también y le siguió aún impactada. Desde allí ya podía escuchar a Tonks quejándose a Sirius en voz bien alta.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, has ido hasta la China a por ese café?


	14. Chapter 14

_Catorce_

A las cuatro de la tarde del día siguiente, Erin y Sirius se aparecieron en la Madriguera. Harry ya estaba allí, con Ron, Hermione, Fred y George, de pie junto a una marquesina decorada con flores blancas en la parte trasera de la casa. La mitad de los invitados ya habían llegado, familiares de Bill, de Fleur, gente que Erin conocía de vista de verles en el Ministerio y muchos más que no conocía.

—Erin. —Le saludó Hermione. —Estás guapísima.

Ella le dio un abrazo y se observó a sí misma. Se había puesto un vestido rojo, con tirantes finos y la espalda al aire. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y solo se había maquillado un poco las mejillas y los ojos.

—Tú también. —Le contestó sonriendo. Hermione iba del mismo color aunque su vestido era más corto y de un tono más oscuro, con pedrería en los hombros.

Sirius saludó a todos y pasó a hablar con Harry. Hermione le miró de reojo y se volvió hacia Erin, alzando las cejas.

—Vais a juego.

—No ha sido a propósito. —Se defendió Erin. Hermione se limitó a sonreír pero pareció querer decir algo más.

Erin se había llevado una buena sorpresa aquella mañana al bajar por las escaleras y encontrarse a Sirius de traje negro, con una corbata del mismo color que su vestido. Le había asegurado que no lo sabía, Erin tampoco le había comentado nada. Era una casualidad, nada más, aunque Erin temía que aquella escena se iba a repetir más de una vez durante el día. Como si se hubiera gafado a sí misma justo antes de entrar a la carpa para sentarse a la ceremonia, mientras que caminaba con Hermione, Arthur apareció cámara en mano.

— ¡Erin! —Le llamó. —Rápido, una foto.

La chica se colocó al lado de un arreglo floral donde Arthur le indicó y posó. Después de hacerle la foto Arthur vio a Sirius entrar por el pasillo y le paró.

—Tú también, Sirius. Venga, los dos juntos.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y sonrió a Erin que se quedó donde estaba. Ella posó su mano en su espalda y Sirius hizo lo mismo pero agarrándola de la cintura. Erin volvió a sonreír y cuando Arthur estaba a punto de hacer la foto comentó:

— ¿Lo habéis hecho a propósito?

Sirius se rió de inmediato, haciendo que Erin se riera también, negando con la cabeza. Después Arthur les dio la foto y la que le había hecho a Erin y se marchó corriendo a hacer más. Erin sostuvo el rectángulo en su mano, con Sirius a su lado observando también la foto de los dos. Justo había salido cuando se estaban riendo, Erin aparecía en medio de una carcajada y Sirius sonreía mientras la miraba de reojo. Erin le pasó la foto a Sirius y él se quedó mirándola un momento.

—Quiero una copia. —Dijo sonriendo. —Me gusta.

Sirius sacó su varita y otra foto idéntica apareció al minuto.

— ¿Me la puedes guardar y me la das luego? —Le preguntó.

Erin asintió, guardando todo en su bolso negro, a juego con sus zapatos. Era pequeño pero no tanto como para no poder guardar unas fotos. Después, Erin se sentó al lado de Hermione, unas filas por detrás de la familia de Bill y Fleur, con Sirius y Harry justo detrás de ellas. La ceremonia no fue muy larga pero sí emotiva y para cuando Bill y Fleur fueron proclamados unidos de por vida, Erin había derramado más de una lágrima. Hermione también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando todos se levantaron al final para aplaudir a los novios. Ginny y Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur, eran las damas de honor. Las dos llevaban el mismo vestido dorado, que en Ginny contrastaba con el color de su pelo. Estaban preciosas, pero nadie en toda la boda se podía comparar con la novia. Fleur estaba deslumbrante con su vestido blanco, cola de tul y un par de fénix negros en la parte delantera que hacían la forma de un corazón. Además, llevaba una tiara hecha por elfos que pertenecía desde hacía años a la familia Weasley. Erin pensó que nadie podría negar que Fleur fuera parte veela aquel día. Bill, por otro lado, era la felicidad en persona, incapaz de separarse de la que ahora era su mujer. Erin les dio la enhorabuena antes de que todos se sentaran a cenar y celebrarlo. Luego no dejaron de pasar camareros con bandejas y bandejas de comida, vino, champagne, cerveza de mantequilla… Erin comió tanto que creyó que explotaría.

Después de cenar, se levantó a buscar a Ginny pero por el camino se encontró con un sobrino de Arthur que era de su edad y a quien había intentado evitar todo el día. En aquel momento no encontró ninguna cara conocida con la que pararse a hablar ni tuvo oportunidad de fingir que no le había visto. No le quedó más remedió que bailar con él, por mucho que Erin odiara bailar. Apenas fueron dos canciones, aunque a Erin le pareció que había pasado una eternidad, hasta que George apareció de repente a su lado para salvarla. Erin suspiró con alivio y le dio las gracias a George. Él bailó un momento con ella para disimular y luego hizo un guiño y siguió caminando en dirección a una chica con el pelo plateado, sin duda una Delacour. Erin cogió una copa de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba, dio un buen trago y se escapó de la pista de baile de nuevo hasta las mesas. No vio rastro de Ginny, ni de Hermione o Ron. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había visto más a Sirius desde que la ceremonia había terminado, había cenado en otra mesa distinta a la suya. Lo buscó con la mirada hasta que se lo encontró a punto de sentarse en una mesa vacía, con una copa en la mano igual que ella.

—Hola. —Dijo Erin mientras se sentaba. — ¿Todo bien?

—Hola, sí. Remus acaba de abandonarme por Tonks.

Erin se llevó la copa a los labios y sonrió.

— ¿Se han ido a bailar?

Sirius asintió y giró su silla para quedarse en frente de Erin.

—Harry estaba bailando también, con Ginny. Parece más relajado. Espero que ya se le haya borrado esa estúpida idea que tenía ayer.

—No les he visto. —Comentó Erin.

—Creo que tú también estabas bailando entonces.

Tenía sentido, Erin había estado más preocupada de encontrar la forma de escabullirse que de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

—Más bien me estaban obligando a bailar. —Le corrigió ella. —Llevaba todo el día evitando a Barny Weasley pero me fue imposible. Además, odio bailar.

—También bailaste con George. —Había algo en la voz de Sirius que Erin no supo descifrar. —Me siento ofendido.

—No voy a bailar más. —Dijo Erin, mirándole a los ojos. Ya veía a donde iba a llegar la conversación.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Se me da fatal. —Se quejó Erin.

—Eso es porque no has tenido una buena pareja de baile. Hoy es tu día de suerte.

Erin se rió negando con la cabeza mientras que una sonrisa ladeada aparecía en el rostro de Sirius.

—Venga, Erin.

—Estoy segura de que alguna mujer querrá bailar contigo. Fleur tiene una tía bastante joven. Y es medio veela.

—Ya lo sé. —Contestó Sirius después de dar un trago. —En realidad, habló conmigo antes. Quería bailar pero le dije que no estaba interesado.

Erin apartó un momento la mirada, pensando. ¿Por qué le diría que no? Y si antes le había molestado ver a Erin bailar ¿acaso estaba celoso? Desde allí podía ver a Luna Lovegood bailar de una forma de lo más extraña, a Viktor Krum con una chica que no conocía, incluso Ron y Hermione estaban bailando juntos. La perspectiva de bailar con Sirius era de lo más atractiva y quizás por eso se estaba empeñando tanto en evitarlo. Sintiendo la mirada de Sirius en ella, Erin estaba casi segura de que ya se habría sonrojado.

—No me voy a ir hasta que bailes conmigo. —Le escuchó decir.

—Está bien. —Murmuró Erin. Sirius podía ser muy insistente. — ¿Vas a acabarte eso?

Ella miró a la copa de Sirius, la suya ya casi estaba vacía. Sirius la miró y terminó todo lo que quedaba de un trago.

—Ya estoy listo.

Él se puso de pie y Erin hizo lo mismo, dejando su bolso en la mesa. Sirius extendió su mano, Erin se la tomó y los dos caminaron dejando las mesas atrás. Erin no sabía si se lo estaba imaginando o de verdad había gente mirándoles mientras se hacían paso. Justo cuando llegaron, la banda terminó de tocar y empezó otra canción más lenta.

— ¿No podías haber elegido otra canción? —Se quejó Erin. Era como si lo huberia hecho adrede. De hecho, aquello le emocionaba más que molestarle pero quería ocultarlo. Sirius no le veía más que como una amiga, ¿verdad?

Ella posó sus manos en los hombros de Sirius y él en su cintura. Estaban tan cerca que Erin temió que pudiera escuchar lo rápido que le latía el corazón.

—Estás igual de roja que tu vestido. —Dijo Sirius, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Ahora mismo te odio. —Murmuró Erin.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Era verdad, por mucho que Erin quisiera no podía hacerlo. Es más, antes de aquel día no se habría imaginado bailar así con él. Por mucha gente que tuvieran alrededor, a Erin casi se le olvidó que no eran solo ellos dos. Sirius sabía cómo moverse (mucho mejor que ella) y también cómo dirigirla. Erin se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que la canción iba a terminarse más rápido de lo que quería. Cuando lo hizo, Sirius la miró sin aún soltarle.

— ¿Ha sido tan horrible?

— Igual puedo tolerar otra canción más. —Confesó.

— ¿No te dije que soy una excelente pareja de baile?

A la canción le siguió otra, no tan lenta como la anterior y Erin solo dejó una mano en su hombro. Se cogieron de la otra mano, con sus dedos entrelazados y su corazón casi le dio un vuelco. Era delicado sí pero también se sentía como algo íntimo. Mientras que bailaban Erin se sintió más relajada y Sirius incluso la hizo girar más de una vez. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y cuando terminaron de nuevo, Erin vio como la mirada de Sirius pasaba de sus ojos, por todo su rostro, hasta que ella juraría que se había detenido en sus labios. Sintió una mezcla de sensaciones, estaba entre la emoción y la negación. Si acaso se atrevía a besarle en medio de tanta gente, Erin iba a matarle. Más tarde quizás…

Entonces, de repente Sirius levantó la cabeza y miró más allá de Erin.

— ¿Harry? —Preguntó extrañado. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Harry con las manos en las rodillas, Hermione a su lado con una silla en la mano y Ron también observándolo. Algo no iba bien. Él estaba a punto de decir algo cuando apareció un lince plateado que pasó por toda la sala. A Erin le sacudió un escalofrío y antes de que le diera tiempo a decir que aquel era el patronus de Kingsley, su voz profunda resonó en toda la carpa.

—El Ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour está muerto. Ya vienen.

Un estruendo colectivo se abrió pasó y todo lo que le siguió ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Erin se soltó del agarre de Sirius, corrió hacia la mesa donde había dejado su bolso y consiguió sacar su varita sin que le temblaran las manos. Había gente gritando, corriendo de un lado para otro. En cuanto el patronus desapareció aparecieron unas figuras vestidas de negro. Mortífagos. Las barreras protectoras alrededor de la Madriguera habrían caído y lo más sensato entonces era desaparecerse lo más rápido posible y buscar un lugar seguro.

En alguna parte, Erin escuchó a Tonks gritar _protego_ y a Hermione llamar a Ron a voces. No sabía a dónde dirigirse, hasta que vio a Sirius corriendo hacia ella.

— ¡Erin! —Gritó.

Ella intentó acercarse más a él, aún le quedaban al menos unos metros para alcanzarle, cuando un hombre con el pelo oscuro se apareció entre los dos y alzó su varita hacia Erin sin que a ella le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

— ¡ _Expulso_! —El desconocido pronunció.

La chica se cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Aturdida, intentó ponerse de pie antes de que la volviera a atacar pero Sirius fue más rápido y apareció por detrás del mortífago.

— _Petrificus totalus._

El hombre se cayó de un solo golpe a muy poca distancia de Erin que lo observó todo con la respiración agitada. Sirius estaba por fin a su lado y por mucho que le doliera no saber qué pasaba con el resto, tenían que marcharse ya. Erin estiró la mano para agarrar la suya y de repente la oscuridad le sumió. Lo único que sintió fue la mano de Sirius apretándola para no dejarla ir mientras que se aparecían y al segundo, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en medio del salón de Grimmauld Place. Sirius había aterrizado a su lado, sin caer como ella. Sus ojos reflejaban el mismo horror que Erin sentía por dentro.

El Ministerio había caído.

* * *

 **Un poco corto pero la acción está por llegar. Espero que os guste, me encantaría oír vuestras opiniones.**

 **Mil gracias a todos los que me leéis y hasta la próxima.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡El pov de Sirius ha vuelto! También el drama...disfruten.**

 _Quince_

Erin, con sus ojos verdes llenos de pánico, fue lo primero que Sirius vio nada más aparecerse en Grimmauld Place. Aún tenía la varita en la mano y la otra estaba en su cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó casi sin aliento.

—Sí. Estoy un poco mareada. —Contestó ella desde el suelo.

Sirius podía comprenderlo. La combinación de alcohol, aparición y el _expulso_ que había recibido Erin no podía ser buena. Ella le preguntó cómo estaba a él mientras Sirius le tendía la mano para levantarse pero un único pensamiento le vino a la mente de repente.

— ¿Viste a Harry?

Erin negó con la cabeza y a Sirius se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Solo oí a Hermione llamar a Ron.

—Le he dejado solo. —Habló Sirius.

¿Cómo podía haber dejado a Harry atrás con todos aquellos mortífagos?

—Vendrá aquí. —Aseguró Erin, caminando hasta la cocina. —Es el primer sitio seguro que se le ocurrirá.

Vio como la chica se servía un vaso de agua y después volvía al salón. Erin se sentó en el sofá, apoyándose hacia atrás. A Sirius le pareció que se había quedado pálida.

—Scrimgeour está muerto. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Sirius asintió, sentándose a su lado.

—Que estamos solos.

Si el Ministerio había caído pronto se llenaría de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, dejando a los nacidos de muggles y otros en peligro. No podían contar con los Aurores ni el Wizegamot. La Orden era la única forma de resistencia organizada que quedaba y ya estaban divididos. Ni siquiera sabían si los demás estaban bien, en especial Harry. Sirius nunca había sido creyente pero en aquel momento le habría rezado a cualquier dios conocido por verle a salvo cuanto antes.

No pudo pasar más de media hora, que a Sirius le pareció una eternidad, cuando Harry apareció junto a Ron y Hermione, entrando por su propio pie por la puerta principal. Sirius salió disparado del salón nada más escucharles con Erin siguiéndole.

—Por Merlín, ¿qué os ha pasado? —Maldijo Sirius nada más ver a Harry.

Los dos se abrazaron y Sirius pudo sentir el alivio en todo su cuerpo. Harry estaba bien, estaba con él y no se le veía herido a simple vista. Solo tenía un golpe en una mejilla.

—Hermione nos transportó al Londres muggle. —Explicó Harry. — Nos estaban siguiendo unos mortífagos.

— Los desmemorizamos a todos. —Añadió Ron.

Sirius pensó que era lo más inteligente. No podían dejar que nadie los encontrara.

—Que nadie salga de aquí. —Dijo pasando su vista de unos a otros, aún con su mano en el hombro de Harry. —Esta casa es segura, quizás no por mucho tiempo pero es lo único que tenemos.

Erin asintió levemente con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia el salón, igual que el resto.

—Estaba siendo un buen día. —Dijo Harry en voz baja a Sirius mientras que caminaba.

—Ya lo sé.

Por un momento pensó en Bill y Fleur que ya no podrían recordar el que debería haber sido uno de los mejores de su vida del mismo modo.

— ¿Sabéis algo de los Weasley? —Preguntó.

—Sí, Arthur envió un patronus antes. Todos están bien pero no quieren que intentemos contactar con ellos. —Respondió Sirius.

—Menos mal. —Respondió Harry con un suspiro.

—Gracias a Kingsley al menos nos ha dado tiempo a reaccionar.

Si no hubiera sido por él, quizás la historia habría sido diferente, pensó Sirius. Esperaba que todos hubieran escapado igual que ellos o el día quedaría totalmente empañado. Nada más llegar al salón, Sirius y Erin se volvieron a sentar en el mismo sitio en el que estaban antes. Hermione y Harry se sentaron enfrente y Ron se estiró en un sillón al lado de Harry.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó.

—Deberíamos descansar. —Dijo Hermione. — Es muy tarde.

Erin le dio la razón.

—Podemos pensar en algo mañana. No sé vosotros pero yo estoy agotada.

Sirius se giró un poco a su derecha y la observó. Ya se había quitado las zapatos tan altos que llevaba puestos y seguía teniendo mala cara. No se lo había dicho pero aquel día estaba guapísima con aquel vestido rojo. Ahora ya era un poco tarde.

—Podéis quedaros en la habitación que queráis. —Les dijo a Ron y Hermione, apartando la vista de Erin, aunque sospechaba que acabarían quedándose con Harry.

En otra situación habría resultado gracioso estar todos allí sentados, con ropa más elegante de lo normal y tan derrotados. En una versión más amable de ese día, podría haber sido fácilmente una retirada a casa después de una larga fiesta. Sin embargo, la vida parecía estar empeñada en quitarles la sonrisa cada vez que conseguían salirse con la suya.

La noche dejó pasó a una madrugada sin sobresaltos, aunque Sirius había dormido con su varita debajo de la almohada. Por la mañana cuando ya estaban todos despiertos y preparados decidieron atrincherase en la biblioteca. Aparte del patronus de Arthur Weasley, Remus también se había presentado a primera hora para avisar a Sirius de que se encontraban bien. Ahora tenían que ponerse a pensar en qué podían hacer para debilitar a Voldemort y la única solución eran los Horrocruxes. Hermione, lista para cualquier cosa había traído un libro acerca de ellos, _Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras_ , además de ropa, comida y hasta sacos de dormir. Estaba más que preparada para tener que huir en cualquier momento. Además, para sorpresa de todos, había sacado el libro de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts el curso anterior.

—Es un libro horrible. —Dijo Hermione pasando de una página a otra. —Da instrucciones de cómo hacer un Horrocrux pero de momento no menciona nada de cómo destruirlo.

Erin, sentada al lado de la chica miraba de vez en cuando al libro, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabemos de verdad sobre los Horrocruxes? —Preguntó.

Erin ya sabía algo aunque Harry no se lo había dicho directamente sino Hermione, aunque él no lo sabía. Sirius tampoco le había dicho nada sobre ello a su ahijado.

—Lo que Dumbledore me contó. —Respondió Harry. —Voldemort hizo seis y dos ya están destruidos, el anillo y el diario de Tom Riddle.

—Así que nos faltan cuatro. —Intervino Sirius.

— ¿No te dijo nada más? —Preguntó Erin a Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Antes les había contado lo que Dumbledore les había dejado a los tres en su testamento pero no les había dado ninguna pista más, solo una tarea que llevar a cabo.

—Tenemos el guardapelo de Slytherin pero al parecer es falso. —Dijo Hermione. —Había una nota dentro pero no sabemos quién la escribió ni tampoco qué hizo con el de verdad.

— ¿Puedo verla? —Preguntó Erin.

Hermione se levantó y salió de la biblioteca. Volvió rebuscando en su bolso hasta que sacó el guardapelo. Tenía forma de octágono y colgaba de una larga cadena plateada con una serpiente en el punto que unía la cadena con el guardapelo. La superficie era de un color dorado brillante, con una serpiente verde haciendo una ese en una de sus caras y en la otra inscripciones que Sirius no alcanzaba a leer desde donde estaba. Harry ya le había hablado del objeto después de que Dumbledore muriera pero hasta entonces no lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Erin lo abrió desde uno de sus extremos y sacó un papel desgastado que estaba doblado. Empezó a leer para sí misma y Sirius observó cómo sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa.

—Sirius. ¿Cómo era el segundo nombre de tu hermano? —Preguntó sin despegar sus ojos de lo que estaba leyendo.

—Espera, ¿tienes un hermano? —Entonces fue Ron quien habló.

Sirius tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Qué tenía que ver Regulus con todo aquello?

—Lo tenía pero murió. —Contestó primero a Ron y luego miró a Erin. —Era Arcturus.

Erin se puso de pie de golpe y le dio la vuelta hasta llegar donde Sirius estaba, pasando al lado de Hermione y Harry, que estaba en la cabeza de la mesa. Le tendió la hoja sin decir palabra y Sirius tragó saliva.

« _Para el Señor Tenebroso: Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que leáis esto, pero quiero que sepáis que fui yo quien descubrió vuestro secreto. He robado el Horrocrux auténtico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda. Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que, cuando encontréis la horma de vuestro zapato, volveréis a ser mortal. R.A.B_ »

—RAB. —Escuchó a Erin murmurar. Sirius sintió como su cuerpo entero se entumecía mientras leía. ¿Eso era lo que le había pasado?

—Regulus Arcturus Black. —Pronunció Hermione. — ¿Es de tu hermano?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —Contestó apretando el papel. —Pero es su letra.

—Pensaba que era un mortífago. —Dijo Harry.

—Yo también. —Respondió Sirius. Dejó la nota encima de la mesa y Harry volvió a mirarla.

 _El maldito idiota,_ pensó con rabia. Regulus había cambiado de bando, algo que Sirius siempre había deseado más que nada y tenía que haberlo descubierto años después cuando ya no podía hacer nada por él.

Los cuatro empezaron a discutir de nuevo, diciendo que lo más posible era que el guardapelo de verdad estaría en Grimmauld Place pero después de probar _accio_ no apareció y a Harry se le ocurrió preguntarle a Kreacher. Sirius los siguió hasta la cocina, con poca convicción, sin apenas escuchar lo que decían. Tenía que ser Regulus de entre todas las personas quien muriera siendo el primero en descubrir aquel Horrocrux, su hermano pequeño.

—Amo. —Dijo Kreacher agachando un poco la cabeza. —De vuelta con el traidor a la sangre Weasley, la sangresucia—.

—Te prohíbo que llames a nadie sangre sucia, mestizo o traidor a la sangre. —Le interrumpió de inmediato. No estaba de humor para aguantar aquellas tonterías. —Te ordeno que me contestes con honestidad, ¿entendido?

—Sí, amo. —Contestó el elfo aunque Sirius aún pudo apreciar la burla en su tono.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto un guardapelo como este?

Erin aún tenía el guardapelo en la mano y se lo enseñó. Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Kreacher miró a Sirius a la cara.

—Sí.

— ¿Y dónde está? —Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

El elfo pareció no querer contestar.

—Mundungus Fletcher. —Contestó con dureza. —Robó las fotos de las señoritas Bella y Cissy, las copas con el emblema de la familia y…

A Kreacher parecía faltarle el aire para contestar, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir empezó a chillar desesperado.

— ¡El guardapelo del amo Regulus, Kreacher le falló, Kreacher no siguió sus órdenes!

Harry le cerró el paso antes de que se marchara de allí o se hiriera a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué pasó con mi hermano? —Continuó Sirius, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía. —Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

El elfo se dejó caer en el suelo y entre sollozos comenzó a explicar que Voldemort lo había utilizado por voluntad de Regulus y lo habían llevado a una caverna, en medio de un lago negro. Harry miró a Sirius y él se dio cuenta de que se trataba del mismo sitio al que Dumbledore había llevado a Harry una vez. Kreacher tuvo que beber la poción para que Voldemort dejara el guardapelo pero había conseguido escapar porque Regulus le había ordenado que volviera a casa.

— ¿Qué hizo Regulus cuando volviste? —Preguntó Harry.

—El amo Regulus estaba muy, muy preocupado. Una noche le pidió a Kreacher que le llevara a la cueva otra vez y el amo bebió. Kreacher lo habría hecho por el amo.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del elfo, Hermione se había tapado de la boca mientras escuchaba y Erin y Ron aún no habían dicho palabra.

—Le ordenó a Kreacher que cogiera el guardapelo y se marchara a casa sin él, que nunca le contara al Ama lo que había hecho. Kreacher cambió los guardapelos y vio cómo el Amo Regulus…bajo el agua…

Así había muerto su hermano, solo en una cueva en medio de la nada, en total oscuridad, con miles de Inferi rodeándole. Solo. Casi sin darse cuenta, los ojos de Sirius se empezaron a nublar y ya no sentía rabia sino una gran pena en su pecho.

Mientras el elfo seguía hablando de cómo había intentado destruir el Horrocrux, Sirius sintió una mano estrechar la suya con cuidado. A su lado, Erin también parecía haber llorado. Sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, Sirius agradeció el gesto y le devolvió el apretón. Bajando la mirada, por un momento se sintió mal hasta por Kreacher por mucho que nunca le hubiera contado la verdad. Siempre había sido fiel a su hermano y a sus deseos y al menos, había intentado acabar con el guardapelo.

— ¿Puedes encontrar a Mundungus? —Le preguntó al elfo, que todavía estaba conmocionado. —Necesitamos el guardapelo verdadero.

El elfo asintió con vehemencia. Después, Harry le ofreció el falso guardapelo pensando que conseguiría animarlo por haber pertenecido a Regulus pero solo sirvió para que Kreacher volviera a tirarse al suelo, gritando que no se lo merecía. Hizo falta más de una hora para tranquilizarlo pero luego guardó el guardapelo en un paño blanco, limpio, asegurando que sería su pertenencia más preciada y que intentaría encontrar a Mundungus lo más rápido posible.

Sirius se marchó de la cocina diciendo que necesitaba un momento. Nadie intentó detenerle o razonar con él por lo que supuso que entendían el shock que había sido descubrir la verdad de la muerte de su hermano. Mientras que entraba en su habitación, le fue imposible no mirar de reojo hacia la puerta de la habitación que una vez había sido de su hermano pequeño.

* * *

Harry había ido muy pronto a ver si se encontraba bien y a insistirle en que comiera con él, algo en lo que ni siquiera tenía que presionarle demasiado. Cualquier rato con Harry era un regalo para Sirius después de dos años luchando por su perdón y otro tanto para poder quedarse con él aunque fuera solo la mitad del verano, ya que Harry tenía que seguir bajo la protección de la hermana de Lily.

A Sirius no le hizo falta preguntarle nada a Harry porque después del relato de Kreacher parecía haberse quedado impactado. Tampoco le sorprendió cuando Harry le confesó, un tanto avergonzado, lo que Hermione y Erin ya le habían advertido en su cumpleaños, además de reconocer de que no era el único implicado en su lucha contra Voldemort. Parecía que poco a poco estaba entrando en razón y eso le tranquilizaba.

Cuando Sirius decidió por la tarde que iba a unírseles de nuevo fue Erin quien apareció llamando a su puerta.

—Iba a bajar ahora mismo. —Le dijo.

—Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras. —Le contestó Erin. — ¿Te dejo solo?

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Estaba sentado en la esquina de su cama.

—No, no me molestas.

Erin entró y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Habéis hablado de algo importante? —Le preguntó él.

—No. Hermione está poniendo patas arriba toda la biblioteca buscando conjuros de destrucción. —Sirius se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza lo que provocó que Erin se preocupara. — ¿Seguro que estás bien? Trató de cambiar lo que había hecho, si te sirve de consuelo.

Que Regulus hiciera lo que hizo sí que consolaba a Sirius pero que hubiera muerto de aquella forma, sin que ni siquiera él lo hubiera sabido hasta entonces sí que le dolía.

—Me tranquiliza que tratara de redimirse pero las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes. —Admitió. —Ahora ya da igual pero al menos sé la verdad.

Sirius sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que una mentira podía cambiar la percepción de los demás en una persona y desde aquel día, nunca volvería a pensar en su hermano de la misma forma.

—Remus vino por la mañana. —Dijo cambiando de tema. Se puso de pie. —Trajo el mapa.

Cogió el pergamino que estaba encima de su escritorio y pasó su varita por encima de él. Luego volvió a sentarse y se lo enseñó a Erin.

—Deberíamos echarle un vistazo estos días por si acaso. —Indicó ella. —Me esperaría que sigan atacando.

Erin estuvo un rato mirándolo, hasta que vio su firma en una esquina del papel y sonrió para sí misma.

— _Caléndula._ Es una firma bonita. —Dijo Sirius contemplándola. —Aunque en realidad no sé cómo es.

— ¿La flor? Es amarilla o naranja. Grande como una rosa pero con los pétalos más pequeños y no tan cerrada. Se usa para heridas pequeñas, cicatrices. Esas cosas.—Sirius le escuchaba con atención. Cada vez que Erin hablaba de algo que le apasionaba parecía que brillaba. —Entonces Remus y Tonks están bien.

—Sí. —Le contestó Sirius volviendo a posar el mapa donde estaba.

— ¿Sabrán algo más de los Horrocruxes?

Sirius lo dudaba mucho.

—No lo creo pero no quiero que se mezclen con esto, sobretodo Tonks.

— ¿Y por qué no? —Preguntó ella extrañada.

Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que Erin no sabía. No creía que tuviera que ser él quien se lo contara pero igual no los volvían a ver en mucho tiempo.

—Tonks está embarazada.

— ¿En serio? ¡Es una noticia buenísima! —Erin tenía una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

Sirius también lo había pensado aunque Remus había dudado mucho al principio. Se merecía toda la felicidad que pudiera encontrar. Una familia que le quisiera siempre había algo que creía que estaba fuera de su alcance y por mucho que Sirius nunca hablara de ello, temía que él mismo nunca tuviera la oportunidad de tener una.

—Deberíamos empezar a planear algo. —Dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie.

—Kreacher ya ha desaparecido. —Explicó Erin, que hizo lo mismo. —Tendremos que esperar a que vuelva.

— ¿Vamos? —Le preguntó Sirius con la intención de volver abajo.

—Solo una cosa.

Erin se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el mismo papel desgastado que tanto daño había hecho antes.

—Creemos que te lo tienes que quedar tú. —Dijo tendiéndole el cuadrado de papel. —Es tuyo.

—Gracias.

Tomó el pliego de sus manos y cuando se dio la vuelta para dejarlo junto al mapa, tuvo que esforzarse para que no se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Ya había llorado suficiente aquel día.

El mundo podría recordar a Regulus Black como un mortífago más pero Sirius podría tener la conciencia tranquila. Su hermano había muerto estando lo más cerca de ser un héroe de lo que nunca antes se podía haber imaginado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Creo haber llamado a capítulos anteriores monstruos pero este sí que lo es, uno de 4500 palabras para ser exactos. Puede que sea mi favorito hasta el momento así que ojalá que os guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.**

* * *

 _Dieciséis_

Mundungus Fletcher no apareció por Grimmauld Place como se habían esperado pero Kreacher sí que cumplió su palabra encontrándolo. Erin casi prefería que fuera así porque estaba casi segura de que Sirius lo habría matado después de lo que había pasado al sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos. De haberle tenido delante, ella misma podría haberlo hecho. Kreacher llegó un día en plena tarde sin Mundungus y sin el guardapelo. Mundungus ya se lo había vendido a una mujer del Ministerio, en sus palabras a una vieja bruja entrometida con cara de sapo, pequeña y con un sombrerito en la cabeza. No era la descripción más completa que habían escuchado pero sí lo suficiente para pensar que se podía tratar de Umbridge, que se había convertido en la Jefa de la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles.

Todos se habían reunido de nuevo en la biblioteca. Después de cuatro largos días de espera por Kreacher, habían recibido muy pocas noticias de lo que ocurría en el exterior. No se podían arriesgar a dejar la casa, ni siquiera para buscar El Profeta.

—Ahora ya sabemos por dónde empezar a buscar. —Intervino Erin. —Aunque esto no nos lo pone nada fácil. ¿Dónde lo guardaríais si fuerais Umbridge?

—Tendría que ser muy confiada para dejarlo en el Ministerio. —Dijo Sirius.

A su lado, Harry siguió ojeando el periódico y leyéndoles noticias en voz alta si le parecían relevantes, como que Severus Snape era el nuevo director de Hogwarts, a menos de un mes para que se retomaran las clases.

—Podría tenerlo en su despacho. —Habló Hermione, que llevaba un rato callada, meditándolo.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a registrarlo? —Preguntó Harry. — No podemos entrar en el Ministerio como si nada.

Si antes ya era difícil, ahora que todo el mundo estaba buscando a Harry la idea era casi inconcebible.

—Poción multijugos. —Contestó la chica, como si fuera obvio.

—Ya y tendremos que esperar un mes que perderemos si al final Umbridge no lo tiene allí. —Protestó Ron.

—Creo que es mejor que nada. —Dijo Erin. —Tenemos que decidir quién va y pensar ya en quién transformarse.

Hermione, Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas, dejando casi claro sin decir nada lo que estaban pensando. Los tres eran inseparables por lo que Erin no se habría esperado una decisión diferente. Querían hacerlo juntos. A Sirius el plan no le hacía mucha gracia porque no quería dejarlos solos, pero Harry insistió en que se habían enfrentado a cosas peores antes y al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo. La siguiente mañana se infiltrarían en la entrada del Ministerio para confundir a trabajadores cercanos a Umbridge y quitarles al menos un pelo suyo, para poder hacerse pasar por ellos.

—Mientras tanto, tiene que haber algo más que podamos hacer. —Se quejó Sirius.

—Tú conoces el Ministerio mucho mejor que nosotros, Erin. ¿Por qué no vais Sirius y tú? —Preguntó Harry. —Antes de que acabemos con la poción y así ya sabríamos dónde está.

—Con un poco de suerte ni siquiera la necesitaríamos. —Dijo Sirius y luego miró a Erin. Era exactamente lo que quería. —Yo digo que sí.

—Yo también. —Contestó ella sin vacilar.

Sirius podía transformarse y Harry les ofreció también la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, lo cual aterraba a Erin y le emocionaba al mismo tiempo. Si se veían en un apuro, ambos podían usarla. Todo salió a la perfección al día siguiente y decidieron esperar al menos un par de días para el siguiente paso: la infiltración al Ministerio. Una semana había pasado sin ningún avance aparte de la poción multijugos que Hemione ya había comenzado. Aunque podía resultar mucho tiempo, era mejor ser cautelosos que demasiado ansiosos. El plan para la tarde del sábado en el Ministerio era bastante simple; entrar por la Red Flu, encontrar el despacho de Umbridge y si el guardapelo no se encontraba allí, buscarla a ella. Lo más importante de todo era que nadie les reconociera o un segundo intento no sería posible.

— ¿Estás preparada? — Preguntó Sirius, cuando los dos estaban delante de la chimenea.

Erin asintió con la cabeza.

—Antes de que nos vayamos, quiero que sepas que voy a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir ese guardapelo hoy. —Dijo él. —Entendería que no quisieras hacerlo.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle, alejándose de la chimenea. Ya lo sabía de sobra. No se esperaba menos de Sirius, viendo lo mucho que se había opuesto a que Harry saliera siquiera de la casa.

—Los dos vamos a hacer todo lo que podemos, no digas tonterías. —Le corrigió. —Además, me necesitas.

Erin conocía el Ministerio, donde estaban todos los departamentos y despachos, sobre todo el de Seguridad Mágica. Sin ella, Sirius tardaría el doble de tiempo en orientarse.

—Nada de estupideces heroicas. —Continuó. No era día para imprudencias. —Prométemelo.

—A la primera señal de peligro nos vamos. —Dijo Sirius mirándole a los ojos. —Lo juro.

—Sin importar lo cerca que estemos.

Sirius suspiró con resignación pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Vámonos.

Los dos entraron en la chimenea y envueltos en una llamarada de color verde esmeralda se encontraron en la entrada al Ministerio. El Atrio parecía más oscuro de lo que Erin recordaba y también estaba más concurrido de lo que habría esperado para la tarde de un sábado.

—Póntela tú. —Dijo dándole la capa a Sirius antes de salir al pasillo. Era factible que alguien lo reconociera. —Tenemos que llegar a los ascensores.

—Voy detrás de ti.

Erin asintió y comenzó a caminar hasta el centro del vestíbulo. Lo que vio hizo que se parara en seco. Donde antes había estado la fuente de la Hermanos Mágicos, ahora había una gran escultura que decía LA MAGIA ES PODER. En el centro había un mago y una bruja de tamaño inmenso, sentados en dos tronos. Sin embargo, cuando se fijó más se dio cuenta de que los tronos no eran tronos sino representaciones de hombres, mujeres y niños muggles aplastados por los magos. Estaban torcidos, intentando escapar. A Erin se le encogió el estómago mientras contemplaba la escena pero siguió rodeando la escultura hacia las puertas doradas que guardaban los ascensores. En las puertas había al menos cincuenta personas esperando pero también había muchos ascensores, así que esperó hasta que todos se montaron para encontrar uno vacío. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Sirius salió de debajo de la capa y se la devolvió a Erin.

— ¿Has visto eso?

—Lo difícil sería no hacerlo. —Respondió ella entre dientes mientras pulsaba el botón del primer piso. —Es lo más retorcido que he visto.

—Deberías usar la capa tú también. —Dijo Sirius. —Esto no me gusta nada.

A Erin todo el asunto le había parecido pan comido por la mañana pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien la reconocía?

—A mi tampoco. —Admitió.

La chica extendió la capa y cubrió a Sirius con ella, que a su vez tapó a Erin. Se apoyó hacia delante con las manos para poder ver por donde caminaban. Parecía que los dos entraban bien, uno detrás de otro. De repente la voz del ascensor anunció que habían llegado.

 _Primera Planta: Ministro de Magia y Personal De Apoyo._

—El despacho de Umbridge tiene que estar aquí, donde se encontraba la Subsecretaría del Ministro. —Dijo Erin.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron en silencio, caminando despacio bajo la capa. Nada más salir a la derecha, se encontraron con una fila interminable de mesas con gente trabajando. Colocaban y sellaban unos panfletos que Erin había visto en el Profeta en los días anteriores. La cara de Harry llenaba la mayoría de ellos pero otros eran pura propaganda en contra de los muggles y los nacidos de muggles, afirmando que habían robado la magia. Una sarta de mentiras detrás de otra, que desafortunadamente, habría gente que creería. Por suerte para Sirius y Erin, la puerta del despacho de Umbridge estaba lo suficiente alejada de aquellos trabajadores como para que pudieran verles colarse en él, y en un momento en que nadie apareció abrieron la puerta con sigilo.

A Erin apenas le bastó poner un pie dentro para darse cuenta de lo recargado que estaba el lugar de decoración. Escuchó a Sirius cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y tiró de la capa.

—Esto es peor que tu casa.

—Mil veces más inquietante, sí. —Respondió Sirius. Se quedó mirando los platos de gatos en la pared, que se movían de un lado para otro.

Todo en la habitación era rosa, a excepción de los pilares y unos detalles decorativos en el techo dorados. Más que nada, a Erin le producía una sensación de repelús; era como si se encontrara dentro de una casita de muñecas. De muñecas perversas.

— _Accio_ guardapelo. —Dijo Sirius alzando la varita, sin que nada ocurriera. —O no está aquí o ese hechizo no sirve.

Erin empezó a registrar un pequeño armario que había a uno de los lados del despacho, cerca de la ventana. No tardó más de cinco minutos en ver que no había más que archivos y carpetas con más papeles en aquella parte, mientras que Sirius miraba el escritorio de Umbridge. Erin se dirigió hacia él al verle mirar algo. Se había quedado de pie, apartando la silla a un lado.

—El guardapelo no está en ningún cajón. —Dijo alzando la vista para mirarla. —Pero hay algo casi más interesante.

Le tendió una carpeta con lo que parecían registros, igual que su ficha cuando trabajaba en el Ministerio. Erin se puso a leer y vio que se trataba de los más buscados y gente que Umbridge estaba vigilando. En ningún orden particular estaban Arthur Weasley y su familia, marcados como relacionados con Harry Potter, también Tonks e incluso el propio Sirius. La mitad de los apartados estaban sin rellenar por falta de información y por mucho que Erin leyó y releyó, no encontró una sola mención a ella misma.

— ¿No aparezco? —Preguntó cuando acabó con la carpeta.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Y en esta tampoco. Una chica con suerte.

O con buenos contactos, pensó Erin al acordarse de Tonks y su amigo. Su ficha ya estaba a buen recaudo en casa de sus padres. Nada le apetecía más en ese momento que coger todas las fichas y marcharse con ellas pero entonces, Umbridge sabría que alguien las había encontrado y no podían permitírselo. Sirius guardó todo en los cajones donde los había encontrado, volvió a poner la silla en su sitio y agarró de nuevo la capa de invisibilidad.

— ¿Dónde hará los interrogatorios? —Preguntó.

— Suponiendo que use la Sala de Juicios, tiene que estar en la décima planta. —Contestó Erin. —Y para llegar allí no se pueden usar los ascensores, hay que acceder desde la novena.

Sirius se dio cuenta de inmediato de qué departamento estaba hablando.

—La novena planta es el Departamento de Misterios. Perfecto. —Dijo con sarcasmo.

Tampoco era el lugar preferido de Erin. Es más, al cruzar las escaleras para llegar a la Sala de Juicios una vez que estuvieron allí, la piel se le puso de gallina. Gracias a la capa de Harry pudieron entrar en la sala donde Umbridge estaba sin ser vistos, quedándose en la puerta. No estaban tan lejos como para no ver nada pero lo suficiente para escapar con rapidez si la situación lo requería.

—Mierda. —Maldijo Sirius desde la entrada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Erin. Se había quedado detrás de él y desde donde ella estaba aun no se veía a Umbridge.

—Lo lleva puesto.

Sirius retrocedió para que Erin pudiera pararse donde él estaba y entonces ella lo vio. Umbridge se encontraba justo en el centro de la Sala, presidiendo el tribunal, con un traje de color chillón y tal y como Sirius había dicho, el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin colgaba de su cuello.

— Esperaremos a que acabe. —Murmuró Sirius.

—Reza para que no haya más interrogatorios detrás.

Al fondo de la sala, la mayoría de los asientos estaban vacíos y allí se quedaron durante una larga hora escuchando delitos imposibles hasta que Umbridge pidió un descanso y se levantó de su asiento. Los dos casi también saltaron en el sitio y se apresuraron a llegar a la salida para seguirla antes de que la perdieran de vista. Estaba sola y si no se paraba con nadie aquella era su oportunidad de pillarla por sorpresa para quitarle el guardapelo. La persiguieron por las mismas escaleras por las que habían venido pero no fueron capaces a alcanzarla hasta que llegaron hasta los dos ascensores a los pies del Departamento de Misterios. Correr debajo de una capa de invisibilidad no era algo sencillo, mucho menos cuando se trataba de dos.

—Voy a salir. —Anunció Erin antes de que el pasillo se acabara.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Le reprochó Sirius.

—Nos tenemos que subir al ascensor que va enfrente del suyo para poder ver a donde va. —Explicó. —Si nosotros la vemos también ella a nosotros. Los ascensores no se mueven solos, sospecharía.

Uno de los dos tenía que dejarse ver si querían que les saliera bien. Erin se quedó parada muy cerca de la reja, Umbridge no les estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención pero ya se había hecho paso entre el resto de personas que iban con ella para detener el ascensor. Erin lo paró también. Estaban casi en el segundo piso, en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Cuando la jaula ya alcanzaba el suelo, Erin vio una persona a lo lejos que esperaba por el ascensor justo en su lado. La persona alzó la mirada y Erin tuvo que detenerse.

—Oh, no.

Alto, pelo castaño estirado hacia atrás, pómulos prominentes, joven. Llevaba las mangas remangadas y en el brazo izquierdo se podía entrever que tenía la Marca.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Sirius sin mostrarse.

—Que me conoce. —El corazón le empezó a latir con rapidez. —Me ha visto. Ve tras Umbridge o la perderemos.

El ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron, el hombre entró sin quitarle los ojos de encima y a Erin le fue imposible moverse. Al menos, Sirius podría seguirla.

— ¿Erin? —Preguntó como si no se creyera del todo que era ella. —No sabía que siguieras con nosotros.

Con vosotros nunca, pensó.

—Peter. —Dijo con una sonrisa fingida. —Cuanto tiempo.

Su familia, los Rosier, eran unos de los Sagrados Veintiocho, y él, un supremacista de la sangre más. Los únicos méritos que le habían llevado a trabajar en el Ministerio eran el dinero y las conexiones que tenía, ni más ni menos. Por ello, Erin sabía muy bien que se trataba una persona peligrosa a la que era mejor no cruzar.

Nunca había hablado con él más de lo estrictamente necesario, ni tampoco tenían conocidos en común más allá del trabajo lo cual agradeció en el momento. No sabía hasta qué punto la conocía del todo, si sabía quién era su padre o sus amigos. Lo único que Erin tenía claro es que no podía soportar tenerlo delante, con su mirada incesante en su rostro y su cuerpo.

— ¿Vas arriba? —Ella asintió. —Pensaba que ya venías de allí.

—Me he equivocado antes.

Peter sonrió un poco y la puerta se cerró.

—Voy al noveno.

—Yo también, qué casualidad. —Respondió Erin.

Después se quedó mirando al suelo, deseando que no le diera más conversación.

—No te he visto con Yaxley.

La mente de Erin se quedó en blanco. Yaxley, ¿el mortífago? Quizás estaba ocupando el puesto que los Aurores habían tenido antes.

—Aún no he tenido tiempo de hablar con él. —Se excusó.

Las manos le estaban temblando y de repente, la varita se le escurrió entre los dedos.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —Habló Rosier mientras Erin se agachaba a por ella. —Puede que fueras una buen Auror pero eres una mentirosa pésima.

Erin tragó saliva y justo cuando ya alcanzaba su varita, él se la arrebató. Después alzo su propia varita y el ascensor se detuvo en el aire.

—Seguro que no te importará responder a unas preguntas, ya que estás aquí. Luego te devolveré tu varita. Recuerda que si no tienes nada que esconder, no tienes nada que temer.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia.

—Claro que no.

El ascensor continuó subiendo y Peter tampoco cerró la boca.

—Veo tres posibilidades. —Comenzó. —Tienes familia muggle, estás protegiendo a alguien o quizás tan solo seas una traidora. ¿Cuál es?

Erin se volvió a poner en pie, intentando mantenerse regia. Sirius ya estaría detrás de Umbridge y aunque las cosas se hubieran puesto muy feas para ella, estaba segura de que se haría con el guardapelo. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Tengo principios. —Murmuró.

Rosier soltó una carcajada y avanzó hacia Erin apuntándole con la varita.

—Tienes agallas para presentarte aquí como si nada, eso te lo reconozco.

Erin lo tenía tan cerca que ahora sí que estaba asustada. La había acorralado siendo mucho más alto y más fuerte que ella.

—Siempre has sido una chica preciosa pero eso no significa que vaya a hacer la vista gorda. —Dijo alzándole la barbilla. Erin le apartó la cara de inmediato. —No soy tan estúpido.

—Yo opino que sí. —Pronunció una tercera voz. — _Expelliarmus._

Justo enfrente de Erin, tras el mortífago, Sirius apareció con su varita contra la nuca de este. Más tarde Erin le mataría por no ir a por el guardapelo, ahora solo podía tranquilizarse porque sabía que estaba a salvo.

—Dale a la señorita lo que le pertenece. —Dijo con firmeza. —No es una sugerencia.

Erin recuperó su varita, se alejó del hombre y detuvo el ascensor. Sirius le obligó a darse la vuelta y quedarse contra la pared del fondo. En cuanto se dio la vuelta los ojos de Peter reflejaron que le reconocía en solo unos segundos.

—Con que la tercera opción, una traidora. —Su voz mordaz buscaba la reacción de Erin pero la chica no se inmutó. —Aunque igual sea más de una opción viendo tu historial, Black. Siempre rodeado de lo mejor de cada casa: mestizos, amantes de muggles, muggles.

—Ya veo que has estado indagando sobre mí. Cualquiera diría que estás celoso. —Le provocó él de vuelta.

—Tu familia se avergonzaría aun más de ti si te viera.

—Entonces debo estar haciendo algo bien. —Sentenció Sirius sin bajar la varita. Ya le había escuchado demasiado. — _Confundus._

A Peter le empezaron a temblar las piernas y su cuerpo se vino abajo de inmediato como si fuese una marioneta. Erin dio un paso al frente y se agachó con la varita en la mano.

— _Obliviate._ —Susurró.

Una vez desmemorizado, Erin se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sirius, alzando la voz.

— ¿No te dije que fueras a por Umbridge?

—Sí. —Le respondió él. — ¿Y qué me hiciste jurar antes de marcharnos?

 _A la primera señal de peligro nos vamos._

Erin agachó la cabeza. No quería gritarle a Sirius porque la rabia no era para él. Toda la inquietud que sentía era por culpa del hombre inconsciente que tenía detrás.

— ¿Qué hacemos con él?

Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Lo sacamos de aquí en la planta que menos gente haya y nos marchamos ya.

A Erin no se le podía ocurrir nada mejor en cualquier momento. Cuando despertara seguro que sospecharía que algo había pasado pero que pensara lo que quisiera.

—Vale. —Intentó pensar en una solución. — En la menos uno solo hay archivos, ya es muy tarde así que seguro que no nos verá nadie.

Tal y como dijo, no se cruzaron a un alma. Entre los dos, lo arrastraron fuera del ascensor y lo dejaron apoyado contra la pared con la varita en un bolsillo de sus pantalones.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Sirius cuando se montaron de nuevo.

—No lo sé. —Respondió Erin con honestidad aunque no fue capaz de mirarle a la cara, solo a la reja del ascensor que estaba más que harta de ver aquella tarde.

—Nos vamos a casa.

Si se suponía que el pensamiento tenía que reconfortarle no funcionó porque Erin solo pensaba que Harry se llevaría una decepción. Sin embargo, ninguno esperaba hacerse con el guardapelo aquel día y no hubo ningún reproche mientras Sirius explicaba lo que había ocurrido, sin entrar en detalles acerca de su encontronazo. Les contó que Umbridge no lo guardaba en su despacho sino que lo llevaba puesto y que habían estado muy cerca pero al final le habían perdido la pista porque alguien había reconocido a Erin.

—Y nos ocupamos de él. —Aclaró Erin. —Lo siento mucho, chicos.

—No pasa nada. —Aseguró Harry. —Tenemos la poción y según Hermione todo va como debería.

—Pero tendremos tres semanas por delante.

—Tres semanas para seguir pensando con que continuar después de este Horrocrux. —Dijo Hermione.

Eso también era cierto. Erin se sintió un poco mejor después de aquello pero no le tranquilizó del todo y después de cenar y haberse cambiado de ropa se encontró a si misma bajando las escaleras hasta el salón. Se sirvió un vaso de fuego de whisky y se tumbó a la larga en el sofá, boca arriba. Poco después, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la sala. No hubo saludos ni preguntas. Sirius se deslizó por la parte superior del sofá y se dejó caer al lado de Erin, también boca arriba. El sofá no era lo suficientemente ancho como para dos personas y Erin tuvo que mover la mitad de su cuerpo casi encima de él para que los dos estuvieran dentro pero a Sirius no pareció importarle.

— Oye. —Protestó ella alzando el vaso para que no le cayera nada.

— ¿Qué haces?

Erin bajó el brazo y le enseñó la mano.

—Beber.

Y pensar en lo decepcionante que no dejaba de ser.

— ¿Me das un trago?

Ella hizo lo que pedía y luego se estiró para posar el vaso en la mesa.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente. —Dijo Sirius, pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Erin.

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¿Te pareció mal que me quedara contigo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad no. —Admitió. —Ojalá me hubieras escuchado, aunque no sé que habría hecho si no hubieras aparecido.

—Se te habría ocurrido algo, estoy seguro.

Erin no estaba tan convencida de que fuera así, a lo mejor Sirius tenía unas expectativas muy altas sobre ella. Ahora que estaban los dos solos y sentía los dedos de Sirius acariciándole el brazo, Erin sí que tenía ganas de discutirlo. Eso y muchas otras cosas que se callaban. Ya habían estado así muchas veces antes, quizás no tan cerca, pero sí simplemente escuchándose el uno al otro.

—Le vi el tatuaje en el brazo y no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza. —Continuó ella. —Me he enfrentado a gente así muchas veces pero él en particular...me repugna cómo me mira.

Erin bebió entonces, Sirius detrás y la chica se calló.

—No sé cómo estabas dispuesta a quedarte sola con él.

—Estábamos muy cerca de conseguirlo. —Se lamentó.

Erin apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius y le vino a la mente sus ojos posándose en sus labios mientras que los dos bailaban en la boda de Bill y Fleur, su mano en la cintura, tan cerca de ella que pensaba que habría podido escuchar lo rápido que le latía el corazón. Le parecía que igual había sido sola cosa de su imaginación pero aún así la duda le perseguía, sobre todo después de aquella tarde. No podía evitar preguntarse _¿y si_ _no soy solo yo?_ , aunque al mismo tiempo tampoco sabía por qué Sirius, entre todas las personas del mundo, se interesaría por ella.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo? —Preguntó.

—Si tengo que escoger entre ti y Umbridge no me parece que sea muy difícil. Aparece un tipo con la marca en el brazo, enseñándola con orgullo ¿y piensas que te voy a dejar a ti sola?

Eso ya lo sabía, lo importante era la razón por la que lo había hecho. Era el momento perfecto. Solos ella y él, nadie se daría cuenta. Si las cosas se torcían, nadie tendría que saberlo jamás. Solo el pensamiento le aceleraba el corazón, _pero y si…_ Tendría que sacar la valentía de alguna parte, pensó mientras inspiraba. No podía pasarse a pensar en lo peor que podía pasar, solo tenía que decirlo.

—No dejo de pensar en una cosa que te quiero preguntar. No es… fácil. Por favor, si esto no sale bien, desmemorízame o me moriré de vergüenza el resto de mis días.

—Si no me dices lo qué es, no puedo contestarte. Ni desmemorizarte, aunque no te pienses que estoy accediendo a hacerlo.

—Vale. En la boda. —Carraspeó. Erin se incorporó un poco separándose de él. Sirius alzó la mirada, con interés. —Cuando te sentaste conmigo, después de cenar. Mencionaste que alguien de la familia de Fleur te había pedido salir a bailar y le dijiste que no, que no estabas interesado.

—Sí.

—Después me pediste bailar contigo así que supongo que estarías interesado al menos un poco en mí. Y cuando bailamos hubo un momento que casi creí...que ibas a besarme. ¿Me lo imaginé?

Su voz sonó más estable de lo que se había esperado e intentó no apartar la mirada de Sirius ni un segundo. No quería perderse nada de su reacción; si la dejaba de observar o no, si acaso se avergonzaba, se reía o había cualquier atisbo en su rostro que pudiera delatar sus sentimientos. Los ojos de él seguían fijados en los suyos y Erin juraría que sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. Sirius se quedó callado y Erin tuvo que contener la respiración. Ya podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y por supuesto, la postura en la que estaban no estaba ayudando.

—No te imaginaste nada. —Admitió. —Solo me di cuenta de que igual no era el mejor momento.

El rubor volvió a adueñarse de la chica y aunque los nervios tampoco la habían dejado, ahora se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sirius quería besarla. Sirius quería besarla.

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te hubiera besado?

— ¿Delante de todo el mundo? Te habría matado. —Reconoció ella con honestidad.

— ¿Y en privado?

Le estaba provocando sí, la sonrisa ladeada en su rostro le delataba pero ella también sabía jugar.

—Dímelo tú. —Le respondió.

Sirius se recostó hacia atrás, por una vez sin nada inteligente que contestar. Sin pensarlo, Erin se aprovechó y casi sin darse cuenta, terminó encima de él. No podía haber tomado por sorpresa a Sirius, que en seguida sostuvo su cara entre sus manos. Bastó una mirada rápida entre los dos para saber lo que querían y fue Erin quien se inclinó y por fin, cerrando sus ojos dejó que sus labios acariciaran los suyos. El primer beso fue tierno. Cuando ambos se separaron Erin pudo sentir la sonrisa sincera de Sirius aunque empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—Es una idea terrible. —Murmuró contra su boca.

Erin podía tener sus dudas también, empezando por los años que Sirius le sacaba, por lo que pensarían los demás, Harry… en aquel momento no quería planteárselo. Era asunto de los dos únicamente.

—No tenemos nada que perder.

No, no perdería nada, pensó Sirius mientras la envolvía en un beso mucho más largo y hambriento. Pero ganar, podía ganarlo todo.


End file.
